


Końce Świata

by Taifics



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Elementy z serialu, Koniec świata (znowu), Kontynuacja książki, Multi, Niekompetentne postaci, Okropne nadużycia cudów, Other, Połączone siły Nieba i Piekła, Przyjacielskie układy i ich straszne konsekwencje, Relazzzje!, Rośliny Crowleya jako zbiorowy czarny charakter z fikusem na czele, Smutny Hastur i jego lizaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: „Końce Świata” to opowiadanie napisane zgodnie z tym, co naprawdę miało miejsce, potem zmieniło je gwałtownie, urosło i zaatakowało. Występują w nim wysoce niekompetentne istoty nadprzyrodzone, krwiożercze fikusy i inna świadoma zieleń, a także irytujący facet z transparentem.UWAGA: Niewłaściwe traktowanie roślin doniczkowych może prowadzić do katastrofy. Nie należy pod żadnym pozorem naśladować postępowania postaci, występujących w niniejszym opowiadaniu.





	1. Układ

**Author's Note:**

> Precyzyjne i akuratne uwagi od autorki:
> 
> Uwaga numer jeden: jak wszyscy dobrze wiedzą - najpierw było Słowo. W przypadku tego opowiadania ta reguła także ma zastosowanie. Najpierw było więc Słowo, potem zdanie, następnie dziesięć stron i do tego momentu wszystko było zgodne z książką. Potem jednak pojawił się serial. No i sprawa się skomplikowała. Kanon książkowy wymieszał się z serialowym i historia stała się w efekcie przedziwnym konglomeratem ich obu. Warto jednak nadmienić, że opowiadanie stanowi przedłużenie książkowego zakończenia, a nie serialowego. Niech was nie zwiedzie kreacja postaci i nawiązania do serialu. Książka bowiem była pierwsza!
> 
> Uwaga numer dwa: zaimki osobowe w niektórych przypadkach są nieustannie niezdecydowane, co oznacza, że raz nawiązują do książki, raz zaś do serialu (patrz: Belzebub i Dagon). Dlaczego? Cóż, istoty nadprzyrodzone nie są szczególnie związane z płcią manifestowaną przez ich wygląd. Co prawda, niektóre z tych osobliwych kreatur są do swoich korporalnych wizerunków bardziej przywiązane niż inne ze względu na zbyt długie przebywanie wśród ludzi i tego przebywania zgubne konsekwencje (patrz: Crowley i Azirafel). 
> 
> Uwaga numer trzy: tak, ilość „z” (lub „ź”) jest zmienna; czasem jest to „zzz”, czasem „zz”, a bywa i tak, że w ogóle nie ma „z”.
> 
> Uwaga numer cztery: Ziemia jest spod znaku Wagi. Horoskop dla Wagi zamieszczony w rubryce „Codzienny Horoskop” w gazecie „Daily Mail” z dnia, w którym ta historia się zaczyna brzmi:
> 
> WAGA 24 września – 23 października  
> Merkury w kwadraturze do Księżyca nie przewiduje dla ciebie sukcesów, ani w życiu prywatnym, ani zawodowym. Liczyć się musisz z utrudnieniami i nieprzyjemnościami. Komunikacja przebiegać będzie nieharmonijnie. Uważaj na hipokrytów, wierz w siłę przyjaźni i spodziewaj się niespodziewanego.

**KOŃCE ŚWIATA**

 

**Zgodnie z tym, co naprawdę miało miejsce, potem zmieniło je gwałtownie, urosło i zaatakowało**

 

_**DRAMATIS PERSONAE** _

 

**ISTOTY NIEZIEMSKIE**

 

Azirafel1 (anioł, sprzedawca rzadkich ksiąg na pół etatu, a na drugie pół – przyjaciel pewnego demona)

Crowley (anioł, który może nie tyle upadł, co leniwie się zsunął, a, zsunąwszy się, znalazł mieszkanie, samochód i przyjaciela – pewnego anioła)

Gabriel (archanioł, starszy nad zwiastowaniami, koordynator niebiańskich zastępów, archetyp despotycznego szefa, który święcie wierzy w swoją nieomylność)

Belzebub (upadły anioł i książę Piekieł, uczulony na muchy, od których nie może się opędzić)

Dagon (upadły anioł, Władca Much, szczególny orędownik Zazdrości)

Hastur (upadły anioł, diuk Piekieł, aktualnie, czyli w toku trwania tej opowieści, będący w stanie głębokiej depresji, którą leczy, kradnąc dzieciom lizaki)

Połączone oddziały Nieba i Piekła

 

**LUDZIE**

 

Chudy obszarpaniec z tekturowym transparentem

Dowódca wojsk

Dowódca policji

Dowódca straży pożarnej

Ludzkie oddziały

(Et al.)

 

**ROŚLINY**

 

Fikus

Szeflera

Bluszcz

Aloes

(Et al.)

 

*

 

Koniec świata oficjalnie odwołano. Nie było jednak obwieszczeń, żadnego: „Apokalipsa przybędzie z opóźnieniem około X stuleci. Za utrudnienia przepraszamy” czy też bardziej prostolinijnego: „Armagedon nie odbędzie się z przyczyn technicznych”. Wszystkie skonsternowane byty współodpowiedzialne po prostu rozeszły się zażenowane i już. Na koniec zaś, Antychryst naprawił to, co w międzyczasie zdążyło ucierpieć; złożył do kupy zabawkowe samochodziki i z odłamków zbudował na nowo domki dla lalek z książkami.

 

**KONIEC**

 

***

 

_Czyżby?_

 

***

 

Azirafel niecierpliwie nacisnął czerwony guzik, podniósł słuchawkę i czekał, bębniąc palcami w dębowy blat stolika.

BRAK NOWYCH WIADOMOŚCI – oznajmiła maszyna głosem bardziej obojętnym, niż posiadał niejeden wysoce zobojętniały pracownik kas biletowych na dworcu.

Anioł zmarszczył brwi, nerwowo wklepał kilka znajomych cyfr, dramatycznie westchnął i...

CZEŚĆ, TU ANTHONY CROWLEY. JA, EM...

– Tylko nie to! – jęknął anioł. – Przestań natychmiast hałasować! A ty – wiem, że tam jesteś! Czy ty masz pojęcie...

ALBO ŚPIĘ...

– Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby tak nie było! – ostrzegła słuchawkę wysoce rozdrażniona Zwierzchność2, ale automatyczna sekretarka wyraźnie nie poczuła się zastraszona i kontynuowała, odtwarzając dalej...

ALBO JESTEM ZAJĘTY, ALBO COŚ-TAM...

– A niech cię szlag trafi! – poinformował nieczułą maszynę Azirafel i trzasnął słuchawką.

Kolejne dramatyczne westchnienie nie przyniosło mu ulgi. Od rana jego nerwy były zupełnie poplątane; nieustannie buzowały, iskrzyły się i skwierczały. Aż go od tego wszystkiego głowa paskudnie rozbolała! Próbował temu wprawdzie zaradzić, odpędzając ból w cudowny sposób, jednak zupełnie bezskutecznie. Ból wracał. Po kwadransie od uzdrowienia, koniuszki nerwów znowu były splątane, a Azirafel jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednio, poirytowany.

Anioł przygryzł dolną wargę. Jeszcze jedno cudowne uzdrowienie i ktoś po prostu zejdzie z góry i go aresztuje za nagminne cudowne uzdrawianie! Najlepszym lekarstwem było prawdopodobnie uspokojenie się. To jednak było wykluczone, bo Crowley nie dawał znaków życia, a minęło już sześć dni, co oznaczało, że został jeden! TYLKO JEDEN!

Azirafel zaczął się przechadzać wte i wewte, wykorzystując każdy cal przestrzeni, jaki mógł mu zaoferować jego malutki sklepik.

– Dzień dobry! – zawołał klient od progu, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

– ZAMKNIĘTE – poinformował anioł głosem tak chłodnym, że nawet automatyczna sekretarka by się go nie powstydziła. Starszy pan, który miał nieszczęście zastać właściciela w podłym humorze, zbladł, cofnął się i znikł za drzwiami. Azirafelowi niewątpliwie byłoby głupio, że go tak potraktował, ale... NIE BYŁO CZASU NA POCZUCIE WINY!3 Sprawa była poważna!

Otóż, od kiedy świat się nie skończył, on i Crowley mieli pewien niepisany układ.

Anioł zamknął oczy i pogrążył się we wspomnieniach owego wieczora, rozmowy i umowy, która, jak dotąd, przysparzała im obu głównie samych problemów...

 

***

 

Anioł i demon opuścili Ritza i rozpoczęli długi, powolny marsz w stronę Bentleya. Jeden opierał się o drugiego w desperackiej walce o zachowanie równowagi po wypiciu trzech czy czterech butelek nieprzyzwoicie drogiego wina... _Domaine Leroy Riche_... Coś-tam... _Grand_? Żadne z nich już nie pamiętało nazwy, tak, jak nie pamiętali, by wytrzeźwieć przed wyjściem.

Noc była przepiękna; na firmamencie, wysoko nad ich głowami, pyszniły się gwiazdy, a świeciły one tak jasno, że nawet oślepiające światła Londynu nie mogły ich przyćmić. Może było to jedno z ulepszeń Adama? Takie samo, jak wzbogacona o nowe pozycje księgarnia i pachnące świeżym lakierem auto oraz, być może, ten słowik, który śpiewał na Barkeley Square cały wieczór... A może nie.

Po długiej chwili ciszy, podczas której Azirafel cieszył się przyjemnie chłodnym powietrzem, gwiazdami i światem, który się nie skończył, odezwał się Crowley:

– Tak sobie myślę... – zaczął niemrawo, bez śladu swojej zwyczajowej śmiałości4.

Azirafel, który trzymał się wówczas kurczowo ramienia demona, skupiając się na tym, by się cieszyć gwiazdami, światem i jednocześnie nie upaść5, wymruczał klasyczne „hm?”, zachęcając w ten sposób przyjaciela do zwierzeń.

– Troszkę się niepokoję, wiesz – wymamrotał w końcu Crowley.

– A o co konkretnie? – zapytał Azirafel, odzyskując w końcu równowagę.

– O całą tę hecę z Apokalipsą... – wymamrotał wyraźnie spięty. – Znaczy, serio myślisz, że oni wszyscy tak po prostu dadzą nam żyć po tym, co zmalowaliśmy?

Azirafel zatoczył się lekko, mruknął z namysłem i zatrzymał się, więc demon także stanął w miejscu6.

– Byłoby miło – odparł anioł, a jego głos przybrał lekko rozmarzony ton.

– I myślisz, że będzie? – zapytał demon, marszcząc brwi z niedowierzaniem.

Azirafel nachmurzył się:

– Pewnie nie będzie – burknął.

– Na pewno nie będzie! – wypalił Crowley, gotów bronić swojego niepokoju za wszelką cenę.

– No dobra – przytaknął Azirafel, spoglądając na demona spode łba. – Pewnie przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć z tymi... eee... konse... konses... kon... _skutkami_ naszych poczynań.

– Ale ja się nie chcę mierzyć ze skutkami! – oznajmił demon stanowczo.

– Nie widzę wyjścia – wymamrotał anioł dość niewyraźnie.

– Bo jest ciemno – wyjaśnił Crowley wielce uczonym tonem, po czym zamrugał zbity z tropu i nagle jakby go olśniło: – Wiem!

– Wiesz, gdzie jest wyjście? – zdziwił się anioł.

– Wiem! – zawołał uradowany demon. – Zrobimy tak... Wiesz jak? O tak. Tak właśnie zrobimy!

– Jak zrobimy? – zapytał Azirafel, który wówczas widział już wszystko podwójnie i to głównie zaprzątało jego uwagę. Dwóch Crowleyów, dwa razy tyle gwiazd, a butelki wina były nadal tylko trzy. Dziwna ta matematyka, pomyślał anioł, po czym spróbował skupić wzrok na majaczącej w mroku sylwetce przyjaciela, tak, żeby znowu był tylko jeden Crowley, a nie dwóch.

– Tak, jak mówię, tak zrobimy, aniele! – zdecydował Crowley i pochylił się ku Azirafelowi konspiracyjnie. – Zrobimy tak... To bardzo mądre... Jak jedno z nas zginie, to drugie będzie szukało, aż znajdzie. Łapiesz?

Anioł rozważył słowa demona poważnie i przytaknął, gdy ich znaczenie na dobre rozgościło się w jego pijanej głowie:

– Tydzień – odparł, jakby stawiał komuś ultimatum.

– Tydzień to przyzwoity okres czasu – zgodził się demon. – Będziemy się kontaktować. Jakbyś się nie odzywał tydzień, to idę... No, do góry idę!

– To durny pomysł, wężu – prychnął Azirafel – nie wpuszczą cię tam!

– Sam zobaczysz – demon wzruszył ramionami.

Azirafel zasępił się. Nie podobał mu się pomysł, żeby Crowley pałętał się w okolicach Nieba. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co jego pierzaści pobratymcy mogliby zrobić takiemu intruzowi. No, ale układ był ogólnie dobry. Dwustronny, asekuracyjny...

Anioł przytaknął poważnie.

– Zdaje się więc, że umowa stoi – uznał Crowley i obaj poczłapali w stronę Bentleya.

 

***

 

Azirafel teraźniejszy, bardzo zdenerwowany i z bolącą głową powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Obraz Bentleya zaparkowanego w oddali jeszcze przez kilka sekund majaczył mu przed oczami, by w końcu rozpłynąć się wśród opasłych tomów i zakurzonych regałów, które otaczały go w krąg.

Anioł skupił spojrzenie na koniuszkach własnych, perfekcyjnie utrzymanych paznokci u dłoni. Układ był jasny. Po siedmiu dniach trzeba iść i ratować, a minęło już sześć. Sześć dni bez znaku życia, a pośród nich, przegapiony obiad w Ritzu w czwartek, cztery nieodebrane połączenia i dwa faksy, a nawet priorytetowy list!

Cóż, wprawdzie czasem zdarzało się, że nie rozmawiali przez trzy czy cztery dni... No, ale sześć? Choć tak też bywało... Rzadko... Bardzo rzadko...

Anioł zmarszczył brwi.

Och, a tak zupełnie szczerze, to odkąd zawarli układ nieustannie zdarzały im podobne wpadki! Od czasu do czasu jeden z nich po prostu zapominał, a drugi dostawał ataków paniki, rozważając, co należy spakować do walizki, gdy się planuje wycieczkę do obozu wroga. Ale w końcu zwykle...

Crowley pojawiał się na progu z przekrzywionymi okularami i obłędem w oczach, wrzeszcząc na anioła za nieodbieranie cholernego telefonu (Po co ty go właściwie masz, Azirafelu? SKORO GO NIE UŻYWASZ! Czy ta książka naprawdę była tak kusząca, by mnie ZIGNOROWAĆ! Miałem cholerny zawał! Dwa! Miałem dwa! Prawie mnie to nie pozbawiło ciała! A ty sobie tu... CZYTASZ?7).

Czasem działało to też w drugą stronę i to anioł znajdował węża zwiniętego gdzieś pod komodą w swoim sklepie, gdy ten smacznie spał, zupełnie nieświadomy sześciu dni nieobecności.

Raz, Azirafel znalazł go w czajniku! O mało nie nastawił wody z wężem w środku! Spięty po kilkudniowej nieobecności demona, anioł próbował rozpaczliwie uspokoić skołatane nerwy, a cóż lepszego na niepokój, jeżeli nie napar z melisy i rumianku? Dopiero gulgoczący dźwięk, gdy zaczął wypełniać czajnik wodą uświadomił mu obecność gada na dnie naczynia.

Anioł naprawdę nie wiedział, co było z tym Crowleyem i jego umiłowaniem do spania? (Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak długo cię szukałem? SZEŚĆ DNI! Już dawno mogło być po tobie! Mogli cię torturować w PIEKLE! Czy ty rozumiesz, jak zaniepokojony byłem? Ty głupi, stary wężu! I... i... Co ty w ogóle robisz w moim czajniku? W CZAJNIKU? PRZECIEŻ MOGŁEM CIĘ PRZYPADKOWO UGOTOWAĆ!8)

No i tak to, mniej więcej, szło.

Teraz jednak było inaczej. Niepokojąco inaczej. Azirafel czuł, że tak było i już.

Po pierwsze, Crowleya nigdzie w księgarni nie było; ani w kapeluszu, który kiedyś zostawił jeden klient, ani w kieszeni ulubionego płaszcza anioła, ani w żadnym czajniku, ani nawet pod poduszką na sofie.

Azirafel huknął pięścią w stół. Dosyć tego! – zdecydował. – Pora się wybrać do Mayfair.

I tak też uczynił.

 

***

 

Długie, zakurzone ulice Londynu pełne były ludzi. Małych ludzi, dużych ludzi, ludzi grubych, chudych i bezdomnych. Anioł w pośpiechu mijał ich wszystkich, bezlitośnie przeciskając się koło każdego, bez wyjątku. Jego ciało nie było, musiał przyznać, w najlepszej kondycji, bo już po pięciu minutach marszu dostał śmiertelnej zadyszki i kolki. Limit cudów był już jednak i tak poważnie nadszarpnięty, więc anioł zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył, ignorując cielesny dyskomfort.

– Trzeba było... – sapnął pod nosem, łapiąc się za bok. – Wziąć... taksówkę!

Wprawdzie Soho było niespecjalnie daleko od Mayfair – dzielił je dwudziestominutowy marsz, ale... Dlaczego nie pomyślał o taksówce?

Azirafel skręcił pospiesznie w Carnaby Street i niemal od razu wpadł na jakiegoś chudego obszarpańca z kartonowym transparentem: „Zbiorowe halucynacje NIE zjadają delegacji do spraw handlu! Co ukrywa rząd? Czy Koniec Świata jest bliski?”

– Przepraszam – fuknął anioł, usiłując wyminąć „Zbiorowe halucynacje...”.

– Ej! Ty! Słyszałeś, jakie bzdury opowiadają w mediach? – zastąpił mu drogę transparent. – Słuchaj! To KONIEC ŚWIATA! Rząd to ukrywa!

– Najmocniej przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu! – oznajmił z naciskiem anioł, pstryknął palcami i przeniósł „Zbiorowe halucynacje...” na Lexington Street. Chrząknął, rozejrzał się i przyspieszył gwałtownie, by się pozbyć nieznośnego uczucia, że Gabriel jest tuż za nim i trzyma w dłoniach olbrzymią, niebiańską siekierę.

Azirafel parsknął nerwowym śmiechem:

– Końce świata! – mruknął do siebie, skręcając w Great Marlborough Street.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Zapis zupełnie niepoprawny, niezgodny z zasadami fizyki, zdrowym rozsądkiem, a do tego genetycznie modyfikowany i z domieszką glutenu. Dzięki temu jednak brzmieniowo zachwycający: z ładnym „f” i „e” przed „l” oraz bez brzydkiego „e” na końcu.

2 Azirafel był bowiem Zwierzchnością, czyli należał do chóru anielskiego, którego zadaniem było czuwanie nad ludzką rasą i jej zbawieniem. Ta posada nie cieszyła się jednak wśród aniołów szczególną estymą. Postrzegano ją jaką niebiański ekwiwalent pozytywistycznej pracy u podstaw.

3 Poczucie winy natychmiast wylądowało w mentalnym notesiku Azirafela i zamierzał je w pełni odczuć nieco później, a może nawet sprzedać jakąś mało istotną książkę w ramach zadośćuczynienia?

4 Śmiałości pozorowanej, warto dodać, bo Crowley wcale nie był śmiały z natury. Wprost przeciwnie! Jednak miał wyobraźnię i święcie wierzył, że, jeżeli wyobrazi sobie bycie osobą śmiałą, to taką osobą się stanie. Dotąd mu się to nie udało, ale nie tracił wiary w przyszłe, rychłe i cudowne osobiste przeobrażenie.

5 Metaforycznie i niemetaforycznie.

6 A niby co miał zrobić? Przecież o własnych siłach, bez miękkiej, pachnącej kurzem i tortem, azirafelowej podpory samodzielnie iść nie mógł!

7 Itd., itp.

8 Itd., itp.

 


	2. Sadzonki?

Anioł wspinał się na marmurowe stopnie na klatce schodowej, czując jak tętno jego śmiertelnego ciała niebezpiecznie przyspiesza z każdym krokiem, z każdym uderzeniem obcasa o kamień.

Spokojnie, spokojnie – powtarzał w myślach. – Głupio by przecież było pozbawić się ciała w tak upokarzająco ludzki sposób. Przez zawał serca, znaczy. Wszystko jest tip-top, Azirafelu!

– Spoko luzik – wyszeptał, gdy tylko znalazł się przed drzwiami do mieszkania Crowleya.

Nerwowo poprawił muszkę, odkaszlnął i zapukał. Pukanie do drzwi to grzeczna czynność, uznał anioł. Bardzo na miejscu. No, a bycie grzecznym i robienie tego, co „na miejscu” jest zawsze w cenie... Nawet, jeżeli w danym momencie ma się dziką ochotę, by, na przykład, wyważyć jakieś cholerne drzwi, wmaszerować do środka i wrzeszczeć na kogoś cały dzień za to, że ów ktoś jest lekkomyślnym imbecylem, zupełnie nie przestrzegającym wzajemnych ustaleń!

Azirafel kaszlnął ponownie i jeszcze raz delikatnie zapukał.

Nic. Cisza.

– Em, Crowley? – zaczął anioł. – Jesteś tam, może?

Nic.

– To ja!

Nic a nic.

– To ja, Azirafel – wyjaśnił, bo to mogło być przecież niejasne.

Cisza.

– Och, dosyć tego! – oświadczył drzwiom. – Wchodzę!

Anioł delikatnie przesunął dłonią nad klamką i cudownie otworzył je (syknął pod nosem; Gabriel pozbawi go ciała za te nadużycia!). Przekroczył próg i rozejrzał się ostrożnie.

Mieszkanie było puste. Perfekcyjnie posprzątane, minimalistyczne i obrzydliwie współczesne, czyli dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętał z poprzednich wizyt. Żadnego potłuczonego szkła, zamordowanych roślin, wykrwawiających się na podłodze, żadnych walających się po kątach części ciała czy zwęglonych mebli.

– Crowley! – zawołał anioł w próżnię. Jedyną odpowiedzią było krótkie echo, które zwróciło mu jego własny, przepełniony niepokojem okrzyk.

Azirafel w mgnieniu oka przeczesał teren, zerknął w każdy kąt, w każdą szufladę, szafę i szafkę1, przeszukał też kieszenie we wszystkich znalezionych ubraniach2. Sprawdził nawet łóżko3!

Crowleya jednak nigdzie nie było.

Anioł zaczął się pocić, a warto nadmienić, że anioły się nie pocą. Po co miałyby się pocić? Pocenie się było niedogodne! Jednakże ten konkretny anioł był stanowczo zbyt przerażony, by pamiętać, że ma się nie pocić, więc pocił się niesamowicie.

– Ojejku – jęknął żałośnie, siadając na łóżku. – Niedobrze – oświadczył poduszce i poklepał ją przyjaźnie. – No i gdzie ty się podziałeś? Czy oni... – anioł zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. – Proszę, nie, nie, nie... To się nie stało. Nie wydarzyło się. Poszedłeś po... po zakupy. Zaraz! Demony pewnie nie robią zakupów. To poszedłeś sobie... Kusić ludzi! No, albo, albo, poszedłeś zepsuć klimatyzację w jakimś biurowcu. Znowu. Wiesz? To w ogóle nie ładnie z twojej strony! No, ale w końcu jesteś demonem. Tak. I absolutnie nie jesteś teraz w jakiejś otchłani, w której nie ma dobrego wina, restauracji, książek, ani mnie, żebym mógł mieć na ciebie dobry wpływ.

Sama myśl o demonie, zaciągniętym siłą do Piekła była dla Azirafela po prostu nieznośna, a co dopiero fakt dokonany! Przecież ten nieborak zupełnie na to nie zasługiwał. Ocalił świat, czyż nie? Tak jakby. No i dbał o tych wszystkich metaforycznie bezimiennych ludzi, a nawet o jednego anioła, choć mogło go to wpakować w nie lada tarapaty! No i chyba w końcu wpakowało.

 _Crowley_.

Azirafel westchnął, zgarniając osamotnioną poduszkę na swoje kolana.

Spiczastonosy, nieustannie się popisujący wąż w okularach, gadający po pijaku bzdury, syczący i obsesyjnie troszczący się o swoje sadzonki...

_Sadzonki?_

Anioł rozejrzał się. Och, biedne roślinki! Szybko wstał i poszedł powęszyć. Wsadził nos do każdej doniczki, pomacał każdy listek demonicznych roślin i uznał, że wszystkie, bez wyjątku są w żałosnym stanie. Liście zwisały im smętnie, kwiatki zbrązowiały gdzieniegdzie, a gleba była sucha jak pieprz. Po chwili szukania, anioł znalazł elegancki spryskiwacz ukryty za kanapą.

Cóż, w końcu miał jeszcze jedną dobę czekania! Taki był układ. Niechże będzie to więc doba spędzona w sposób produktywny! A może demon zaraz wróci? Na pewno wróci! Niby czemu miałby nie wrócić? Właśnie! Czemuż by więc sobie nie umilić czekania?

– Biedactwa – wyszeptał Azirafel, spryskując szczególnie niepocieszonego fikusa. – Już za nim tęsknicie, prawda?

Fikus nie odpowiedział, ale anioła to nie zniechęciło.

– Bez obaw – powiedział, spoglądając ze współczuciem na malutką, nieśmiałą szeflerę, skuloną w swojej doniczce. – Sprowadzę go z powrotem. Słowo. I... i... – jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na spryskiwaczu. – I naprawię go, jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba – obiecał cicho i kontynuował nawadnianie.

 

***

 

Trwało to godzinę. Potem dwie. Podczas trzeciej godziny, anioł przypomniał sobie, że mówienie do roślin korzystnie wpływa na ich wzrost i samopoczucie, więc usiadł na podłodze, między doniczkami, oparł się o ścianę i został na całą noc, opowiadając im smutne historie o śmierci królów.

 

***

 

Anthony J. Crowley leniwie się zsuwał. Tym razem jednak nie zsuwał się _w dół_. Właściwie to zsuwał się więc _w górę_ 4, czyli, mówiąc precyzyjnie – wsuwał się... po schodach. Czuł się niewyobrażalnie zmęczony.

Genialny pomysł, jakim było wzięcie kilku dni wolnego, by wydać nieprzyzwoicie drogą i wystawną ucztę / imprezę / heppeningowo-eventowy koncert performatywny z elementami satyrycznymi w jakimś wynajętym zamczysku na szkockich mokradłach był... zły. I to wcale nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa. W każdym razie, nie był nawet w połowie tak świetny, jak można się było tego spodziewać.

Na wydarzeniu Crowleya gościł tłum muzyków, artystów, performerów, najlepszych i najdziwniejszych, jakich znał, znalazł, przekupił lub podstępnie wmanewrował w uczestnictwo.

Keith Richards był najgorszym z gości. Gwoli ścisłości, był najlepszym, a to uczyniło go zarazem największą zmorą zabawy. Pokonał on bowiem Crowleya we wszystkim, od dowcipów i anegdotek po konkurs picia, a ten facet był już przecież po pięćdziesiątce, na litość bo... NA CZYJĄŚ LITOŚĆ!

Keith zawłaszczył scenę i sprawił, że Crowley kompletnie odpłynął pijany, bez wcześniejszego wytrzeźwienia, co, oczywiście, spowodowało kaca stulecia, gdy się już wybudził i wypełzł spod biesiadnego stołu. Żadna demoniczna moc nie była w stanie go całkowicie wyleczyć, więc Crowley nadal czuł się ociężały, obolały i wstrętnie wczorajszy.

Demon westchnął. Chyba robił się już na takie hece po prostu za stary.

Wreszcie doczłapał się do drzwi swojego mieszkania. Nie marzył o niczym więcej, jak tylko o spaniu. Poważnie rozważał przespanie dekady czy dwóch... Czy trzy to już rozpusta?

Demon machnął dłonią od niechcenia, a drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem. Przekroczył próg i znalazł się w... dżungli!

– Co do... – zaczął powoli, ale nie miał szansy skończyć zdania, bo coś dużego, miękkiego, ciepłego, cuchnącego ziemią, kurzem, potem i starym pergaminem, zaatakowało go i wyraźnie usiłowało zadusić na śmierć!

– TY ŻYJESZ! – usłyszał stłumione słowa atakującego. – NAPRAWDĘ ŻYJESZ, MÓJ DROGI!

– Chwila moment! – jęknął Crowley, uwalniając się z ciasnych objęć anioła5. – Azirafel?

– Tak sądzę, owszem – odparł przyjaciel, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Och, ale gdzieś ty był? – zapytał i nagle zmarszczył brwi. – CZY TY MASZ POJĘCIE, JAK BARDZO SIĘ MARTWIŁEM?!

– Uspokój się, aniele – przerwał mu gwałtownie Crowley. – Po kolei... – westchnął i: – DLACZEGO W MOIM MIESZKANIU JEST AMAZOŃSKA PUSZCZA?! – ryknął tak, że najprawdopodobniej usłyszano go nawet w Paragwaju.

Azirafel rozejrzał się zdziwiony. Rośliny, małe, spłoszone i żałosne zaledwie dzień wcześniej, w trakcie nocy niemożliwie się rozrosły i chyba zawładnęły domem. Ich grube, sękate gałęzie rozpostarły się na wszystkie strony, zajmując każdy cal przestrzeni, od podłogi po sufit, a zarazem wszystkie meble. Nie było nawet jednego, niewielkiego prześwitu. Wszystko było zielono-brązowe i zdziczałe.

– Och, istotnie! – zawołał zaskoczony Azirafel.

– Moje mieszkanie! – jęknął Crowley, zagłębiając się w buszu. – Wyhodowałeś tu cholerny Eden! – demon spojrzał na anioła, a jego wzrok palił żywym ogniem6.

– Nie ma potrzeby, byś się złościł – stwierdził uprzejmie Azirafel. – Wyraźnie potrzebowały odrobiny uczucia. To wszystko.

– „To wszystko”? – Crowley te wymówił słowa bardzo wyraźnie, powtórzył je kilkakrotnie pod nosem, jakby próbował opanować całą gamę emocji, które walczyły w nim o władzę.

Demon zaczął ostrożnie przechadzać się wśród roślin, niby generał wśród swoich wojsk.

– Ty! – zaczął, spoglądając na ośmieloną szeflerę, która zawładnęła ponad połową pokoju, despotycznie obejmując gałęziami telewizor. – Powinnaś się wstydzić! – wysyczał, a wszystkie rośliny zadrżały. – I ty! – zerknął na bluszcz, pełzający po podłodze. – Jestem rozczarowany. Wami wszystkimi! – rozległ się szmer liści. – Tak, owszem, jestem.

– Crowley... – Azirafel wyszeptał z niepokojem.

– Nie teraz – demon machnął na niego niecierpliwie dłonią. – Teraz pouczam moje rośliny. Tobą zajmę się później...

– Ale Crowley...

– Szszsz! – syknął demon w odpowiedzi i obrócił się do roślin. – A teraz wracać do swoich doniczek, ale już! I, żeby mi to było ostatni raz! Pamiętacie, co się stało z nasturcją? Chcecie skończy jak ona? Do doniczek! To rozkaz! Nie będę się powtarzał!

– CROWLEY, UWAŻAJ!

Demon poczuł tępy ból w potylicy i wylądował na podłodze. Zamrugał zdziwiony.

Przerośnięty fikus, który przypuścił na niego atak, wyraźnie szykował się do ponownego ciosu, ale Azirafel w porę zgarnął Crowleya z podłogi, chwytając go za klapy marynarki.

– Musimy się stąd... – zaczął anioł, ale nagle ponownie szarpnął demona na bok, bo fikus przypuścił kolejny atak.

Crowley popchnął Azirafela w stronę najbliższej, wolnej od pnączy, ściany. Długa, wściekła gałąź świsnęła w powietrzu tuż obok jego głowy. Anioł sapną przyparty do muru.

– To wszystko twoja wina! – warknął Crowley, który był stroną przypierającą.

– Moja? – fuknął anioł dogłębnie obrażony. – MOJA?! To ty zniknąłeś bez śladu! No i naprawdę nie należało prześladować tych roślin! Nic dziwnego, że są wściekłe!

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam się zajmować moimi roślinami! – wrzasnął Crowley. – No i co masz na myśli...

Azirafel odepchnął Crowleya do tyłu idealnie na czas, by obaj uniknęli solidnego sierpowego, wymierzonego przez waleczny aloes.

– Po prostu... – zaczął Aziraphale, ale demon pociągnął go do siebie. Jakaś natarczywa gałąź o cal minęła ramię anioła.

– Odłóżmy to na bok i w nogi? – skończył za niego Crowley.

Azirafel przytaknął krótko i obaj puścili się biegiem do drzwi, ścigani przez liście, kolce, kwiaty, gałęzie i korzenie mściwych sadzonek.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Walcząc z podłym przeświadczeniem, że narusza cudzą prywatność.

2 Nie no, to już było niewłaściwe!

3 Całe to szperanie to był w ogóle okropnie szemrany biznes, ale czego się nie robi dla... hm... _przyjaciela_.

4 Owszem, można się zsuwać w górę, tak jak można się zsuwać w dół, a w każdym razie tak uważał Crowley. Demon bowiem zupełnie nie wierzył w zjawisko błędów stylistycznych, twierdził, że pleonazmy wymyślił sfrustrowany nauczyciel z prowincji, a gramatyka była jego zołzowatą żoną lub zołzowatym mężem.

5 A to nie było łatwe! Anioły potrafią być naprawdę intensywne, gdy ich najdzie ochota na wyrażanie pozytywnych emocji. Żadna śmiertelna istota nie miałaby szansy by to przetrwać. Crowley jednak nie był istotą śmiertelną.

6 Każdy śmiertelnik niewątpliwie zacząłby się od tego wzroku kopcić, ale Azirafel nie był śmiertelnikiem, więc naturalnie kopcić się nie zaczął.

 


	3. Skutki poczynań

Anioł i demon uznali zgodnie, że ukrycie się na zapleczu księgarni będzie doskonałym posunięciem taktycznym w wojnie z wegańską armią zagłady.

Ucieczka nie była łatwa, bo chaszcze Crowleya rozochociły się na dobre, wypełzły na klatkę schodową, wylazły przez okno i rozpoczęły pościg. Jedna mara nieczysta i jedna anielska Zwierzchność umknęły pogoni tylko dzięki Bentleyowi oraz demonicznej prędkości, jaką potrafił rozwijać, gdy jego zderzak był zagrożony.

Cóż, mając na względzie okoliczności, przyznacie chyba sami, że ukrycie się na zapleczu było istotnie doskonałym posunięciem taktycznym, a nie po prostu unikaniem odpowiedzialności czy chowaniem się przed konsekwencjami własnych, nieprzemyślanych poczynań.

Gdy obaj zajęli swe zwyczajowe miejsca (Azirafel w zapadniętym fotelu, Crowley na wysłużonej sofie), anioł bez słowa postawił na stoliku zakurzoną butelkę wina, odkorkował ją i wypełnił szkarłatnym płynem dwa uprzednio przygotowane kieliszki.

– Jesteśmy zgubieni – stwierdził rzeczowo demon, bezmyślnie wodząc palcem po krawędzi swojego kieliszka.

– Znowu – dodał niepocieszony anioł.

Radio włączyło się samo1 i buzowało cicho w tle. Głos spikera coś mówił o „niezwykłych zajściach”, „broni biologicznej” i „świadomej zieleni”. Było też coś o tym, że Londyn znajdował się pod okupacją i wprowadzono stan wyjątkowy. Zanim jednak mógł przemówić Minister Obrony Narodowej, demon syknął na radio i głos ucichł.

Po długiej chwili martwej ciszy, Crowley westchnął, zdjął okulary i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Mój drogi? – wydukał zaniepokojony anioł i sięgnął w stronę demona, ale natychmiast cofnął dłoń.

– Azirafelu – przemówił Crowley i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Czy mógłbyś mi, z łaski swojej, powiedzieć, co się właściwie wydarzyło?

Anioł spuścił oczy wyraźnie zakłopotany:

– Cóż, minęło sześć dni – wymamrotał. – Sześć dni! No i nie było cię na czwartkowym obiedzie w Ritzu i nie odebrałeś telefonu, choć dzwoniłem i to wielokrotnie, a wiesz, że nie lubię dzwonić. Dobrze o tym wiesz! Jednak niepokoiłem się i, widzisz...

– Momencik! – przerwał mu nagle Crowley, mrugając. – Nie dostałeś mojej wiadomości?

– Jakiej wiadomości?

– Tej, którą zostawiłem ci... Zaraz, zaraz... Sprawdziłeś swoją pocztę głosową, tak?

– Oczywiście! Nacisnąłem czerwony przycisk i...

Przez twarz demona przebiegł dziwny spazm sprzecznych emocji:

– NIE! – jęknął Crowley, wbijając żółte ślepia w powałę. – ZIELONY PRZYCISK, AZIFARELU! NIE CZERWONY!

– No, ale czerwony to przecież kolor awaryjny, symbolizuje coś jakby nagłe wypadki i w ogóle!

– Usunąłeś ją!

– Doprawdy?

– Ty ośle! Gdybyś uważnie mnie słuchał, gdy ci wyjaśniałem jak działa twój nowy telefon, to byś wiedział, że wybieram się na kilka dni do Szkocji, żeby trochę zluzować...

– Co _zluzować_?

– Pozbyć się frustracji!

– Ach! – sapnął Azirafel, próbując ukryć konsternację i zażenowanie z powodu popełnionego błędu. – Cóż, to wyjątkowo głupie, by oznaczać kolorem czerwonym guzik do usuwania!

– Serio?

– Owszem – przytaknął anioł, obserwując swoje paznokcie u dłoni. – I... – odkaszlnął, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby go cokolwiek obchodziło. – I co? Pomogło?

– Co?

– Wycieczka.

– Nie – Crowley wzruszył ramionami. – W sumie było paskudnie.

– Tak? – mruknął anioł, pozorując uprzejme niezainteresowanie i jednocześnie walcząc ze sobą, by nie okazać ani odrobiny ulgi, którą odczuwał na myśl o tym, że demon nie bawił się dobrze bez niego. Co go, OCZYWIŚCIE, zupełnie nie obchodziło. Nic a nic.

– Ta – przyznał demon, popijając wino. – Jestem jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż byłem przed wyjazdem.

– Zatem nie powinieneś był w ogóle wyjeżdżać – stwierdził niewinnie Azirafel. – Bo kiedy ty zajmowałeś się jakimiś szemranymi interesami w Szkocji, ja się... Nieco się niepokoiłem, a więc odwiedziłem twoje mieszkanie, żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyjesz. No i wtedy zobaczyłem te wszystkie rośliny. Były wyraźnie zasmucone, że cię nie ma, zatem je podlałem, zaoferowałem im troskę, uwagę, których nigdy nie otrzymywały od ciebie, bo jesteś demonem i zupełnie się nie znasz na troskliwości, miłości i innych takich rzeczach. Nie miałem pojęcia, że odrobina uczucia może sprawić, że w siebie uwierzą i zapałają żądzą zemsty za lata podłego traktowania ze strony ich właściciela!

– Jesteś w błędzie – westchnął demon. – To wcale nie jest żądza zemsty.

– Tak myślisz? – fuknął z powątpiewaniem Azirafel.

– Myślę, że one po prostu zachowują się jak ty!

Azirafel zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie:

– Co próbujesz powiedzieć?

Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie:

– Po prostu się wkurzyły, że je zostawiłem.

Azirafel zerwał się z miejsca, niemal rozlewając wino:

– Och, na pewno nie!

– Zaniepokoiłeś się, a, że jesteś istotą zaprogramowaną, by odczuwać więcej niż tylko niepokój, ale też wszystkie te ckliwe emocje, to się za mną stęskniłeś. No i w końcu się wkurzyłeś, że śmiałem sobie gdzieś pójść. Tak zresztą pewnie było łatwiej, co? Inaczej musiałbyś przyjąć, że mnie, dosłownie, piekło pochłonęło! – wyjaśnił Crowley obojętnym tonem, po czym dodał ze śmiechem na ustach: – To mi nawet schlebia, wiesz?

Azirafel zapomniał, że wcale nie musi się czerwienić i z nerwów zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej:

– Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele – burknął anioł i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce w fotelu. – Mieliśmy umowę, więc nic dziwnego, że twoja nieobecność była dla mnie niepokojąca. Oczywiście, że byłem zły! Spodziewałem się, że znowu gdzieś zasnąłeś, zapomniałeś, bo... Bo zupełnie cię ta umowa nie obchodzi! Nie to, co mnie! Ja przynajmniej...

– Niby mnie nie obchodzi? – Crowley zamrugał. – Pewnie, że obchodzi! To ty o niej zapomniałeś, bo byłeś zajęty jakąś durną książką!

– To była książka Pratchetta, mój drogi, a nie jakaś durna książka!

– _Jakaś durna książka_ – powtórzył z naciskiem demon – sprawiła, że zapomniałeś na siedem dni! I to niby ja mam umowę gdzieś? To ja tu nieustannie pełzałem, żeby mieć na ciebie oko, zamieniam się w węża, a nienawidzę zmieniać się w węża... A co jak następnym razem nie uda mi się zmienić z powrotem? Węże nie chodzą do Ritza! Węże nie piją wina i nie jedzą _crème brûlée_! Węże syczą, pełzają i nie noszą spodni! A ja się zmieniłem specjalnie, by dotrzymywać umowy nawet lepiej! Chciałem pilnować ciebie, ale tak, żebyś się nie czuł nieswojo i, żebyś sobie czegoś nie pomyślał!

– Co niby miałbym sobie pomyśleć?

– POMYŚLEĆ COŚ SOBIE! – krzyknął Crowley, dramatycznie wymachując rękami.

Obaj stali, choć żadne z nich nie zauważyło momentu, gdy zerwali się z miejsc. Oddzielał ich stolik i lata świetlne nieporozumień własnego wyrobu.

Azirafel już miał się odezwać, ale gdzieś coś donośnie załomotało.

– Spodziewasz się gości? – zapytał z nadzieją Crowley.

– Obawiam się, że nie – odparł anioł, marszcząc brwi.

DUM. TUM. DUM. DUM. TUM.

Wystarczyło im czasu tylko na to, by wymienić przerażone spojrzenia, po czym trzasnęły szyby, drzwi eksplodowały, a sufit zawalił im się na głowy.

Gdyby Crowley mógł, zaśmiałby się zapewne gorzko na myśl o tym, jakie to życie jest przewrotne: jednego dnia ratujesz świat przed biblijną Apokalipsą (tak jakby...), a następnego zostajesz pozbawiony ciała przez przerośnięte chryzantemy i heliotropy, jak jakaś drugoplanowa postać w filmie klasy B z lat osiemdziesiątych! No, ale Crowley akurat nie mógł się zaśmiać, więc tego nie zrobił.

Ściany, meble, książki, gałęzie i mokre liście były wszędzie, a żeby dodać sytuacji dramatyzmu, gdzieś w oddali opętańczo wył alarm.

Azirafel wypełzł spod gruzów, kaszląc i plując krwią. Lewą rękę miał wyraźnie złamaną, ze trzy żebra też... A niech to! Naprawił uszkodzone ciało jedną, cudowną myślą: _niech się stanie!_ Anioł westchnął ciężko. Przyjdą po niego za te cuda jak nic! Jeżeli nawet nie zamierzali, to teraz już na pewno przyjdą!

Ta ponura myśl natychmiast opuściła jednak głowę anioła, bo...

– Crowley! – krzyknął, rozglądając się naokoło i jednocześnie starając się nie dostrzegać zmasakrowanych okładek jego ukochanych pierwszych edycji. – CROWLEEEY!

Gałęzie i liście były wszędzie, wciąż podrygując z wysiłku, jakim było zrujnowanie księgarni. To był fikus. Ma się rozumieć. Azirafel mógł się tego spodziewać. Ta konkretna sadzonka była wyjątkowo zachłanna, jeżeli chodziło o picie wody!

– Nie ma czasu na zabawę w chowanego! – anioł starał się brzmieć nonszalancko, ale nerwowy śmiech zupełnie go zdekonspirował.

Azirafel przedarł się przez plątaninę pnączy, przerzucił tonę gruzu i znowu zapomniał, że ma się nie pocić. W końcu jednak zobaczył jakiś dziwaczny kształt w kącie, koło segmentu rozciętego na pół.

– Crowley!

Nieruchoma figura, tonąca we krwi i w atramencie (biedaczek wpadł prosto na butelki z inkaustem!) była niewątpliwie Crowleyem. Anioł bez chwili wahania klęknął przy ciele demona.

– O, nie, nie, nie – poinformował ciało. – Tak do Piekła się nie wybierzesz! Zgodnie z umową, Piekło ma cię zgarnąć w normalny dzień, w jakieś wtorkowe popołudnie! Nie możesz się w ten sposób migać od umowy!

_Niech się stanie! Niech się stanie!_

Nic!

– Cholera, Crowley! – syknął anioł i kontynuował cudowne uzdrawianie.

_Niech się stanie! Niech się stanie!_

– STOPH-H! – wybełkotał kształt na podłodze, który powoli stawał się ponownie dobrym, starym, patykowatym demonem.

– Żyjesz! – westchnął Azirafel. – Uważaj następnym razem! Drugi raz nie będę cię ratować, wężu!

– Zostawiłem cię na minutę i spójrz na siebie... Cały jesteś... Co ty masz na twarzy? – Crowley usiadł i spróbował skupić wzrok na obliczu przyjaciela.

Anioł dotknął swojego policzka i zamrugał zaskoczony. Jego palce były... mokre!

– To mogą być łzy – odparł zdziwiony. – To pewnie z wysiłku. Cuda bywają... wymagające.

Crowley zrobił nieco zdegustowaną minę, żeby nie okazać żadnych innych, niepożądanych, a wysoce obrzydliwych emocji:

– Oczywiście – mruknął.

– Azirafel – niespodziewany głos rozległ się za plecami anioła.

– Czołem! – zawołał pogodnie Crowley2, machając dłonią do jego właściciela.

Anioł odwrócił się:

– Gabriel! – wykrztusił, zrywając się na równe nogi.

– Mamy tego serdecznie dosyć – obwieścił archanioł, a jego głos był zimny jak marcowy poranek.

– Mamy? – zapytał nerwowo Azirafel, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, mimo księgarni w opłakanym stanie, fikusa-mordercy, który pewnie właśnie zbierał siły, by znów uderzyć oraz Crowleya, demona, na jego podłodze, uleczonego anielskimi mocami...

– Mamy – przytaknął nowy głos, którego właściciel wyłonił się z mrocznego kąta, a wraz z nim pojawiła się chmura nieustannie bzyczących much, które wymykały się spod groteskowego kapelusza... w kształcie olbrzymiej muchy.

Teraz przyszła kolej na Crowleya, by zerwać się na równe nogi.

– Lordzie Belzebubie! – zawołał, nie kryjąc przerażenia. – Mogę to wyjaśnić!

– Cicho, maro nieczysta! – rozkazał archanioł, z obrzydzeniem spoglądając na Crowleya, a jego fioletowe oczy rozbłysły nieludzkim światłem.

– Chcę adwokata! – zawołał nagle Crowley, odpełzając dalej w kąt, a Azirafel odruchowo zasłonił demona przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem ze strony jego anielskiego zwierzchnika.

– Ta zzytuacja jezzt niezznoźźźna – uznała Belzebub3. – Jezzt gorzej niż podejrzewaliźźźmy.

– Izz... Em... – Gabriel chrząknął. – Istotnie.

Archanioł i książę Piekła wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Trzeba położyć temu krezz – zdecydowała książę Piekła.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Choć możliwe, że nieświadomie włączył je Azirafel, bo czasem, gdy doświadczał szczególnie silnych emocji, przypadkowo sprawiał, że żarówki świeciły, doniczkowe kwiaty kwitły, a ptaszki zaczynały opętańczo świergotać.

2 Cóż, właściwie to wydawało mu się, że zawołał pogodnie. Tak naprawdę zaskrzeczał z przerażeniem, uśmiechając się przy tym bez odrobiny wesołości.

3 Gdy tylko książę Piekieł wstąpił w krąg światła stało się jasne, że wybrał formę żeńską, a przynajmniej w taki sposób zinterpretowałby jego wygląd człowiek.

 


	4. Miesiąc i dwa dni po nieudanej Apokalipsie

**Trzy miesiące wcześniej, czyli miesiąc i dwa dni po nieudanej Apokalipsie 1**

**Poniedziałek**

**Godzina 16:06**

 

Piekło cuchnęło siarką, nieumytymi naczyniami, które ktoś pozostawił w zlewie na kilka dekad oraz czymś, czego żaden człowiek nigdy by nie rozpoznał, czyli negatywnymi emocjami.

Gabriel wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, mocniej opatulił szyję wrzosowym, aksamitnym szalikiem i ruszył dalej długim korytarzem o posiniałych od wilgoci i nienawiści ścianach. Demony umykały na jego widok, jakby sama obecność niebiańskiego posłańca parzyła ich obślizgłe ciała.

– Gabriel, archanioł – usłyszał nagle znajomy, zblazowany głos.

– Belzebub, książę Piekieł – odparł archanioł tonem zarezerwowanym dla kontaktów dyplomatycznych.

– Izzztotnie – zgodziła się kreatura, po czym wskazała na porośnięte mchem wrota po lewej. – Zzzapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

– Z przyjemnością – odparł Gabriel, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

Biuro Belzebuba było utrzymane w tej samej stylistyce, co reszta Piekła. Królowała dwudziestowieczna, berlińska dekadencja z elementami stylu biedermeier.

– Uch – wzdrygnął się archanioł, zajmując miejsce na kulawym krześle.

Książę Piekieł, zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko, za klockowatym biurkiem i westchnęła z irytacją:

– Możemy już rozzzmawiać – oznajmiła Belzebub.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Gabriel, splótł dłonie na podołku i zmarszczył brwi: – Demon Crowley i Zwierzchność Azirafel. Przykra sprawa. Odwołajcie swojego demona, to ja odwołam Azirafela.

– Odwołaźźź? – Belzebub przekrzywiła głowę. – Nie rozzzumiem?

– Powiedzcie mu, żeby już nie kusił mojego anioła – wyjaśnił archanioł. – Możecie mu dać jakąś tam odznakę, bo odniósł sukces w tej mierze. Cóż poradzić? Anioły to istoty miłości, naiwne, rozumiesz. To nie mogło być trudne. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja nie umniejszam jego zasług, ale...

– Zzztop – zarządziła Belzebub. – Nigdy nie zzzleciliśmy mu takiego zzzadania. Robi to zzz włazzznej woli.

– Co proszę? – Gabriel niemal się zakrztusił. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twój Crowley spoufala się z moim Azirafelem, bo tego... _chce_?

– Tak zzzię zzzdaje – burknęła Belzebub, odpędzając wyjątkowo natrętną muchę sprzed nosa. – Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi zzzię namówić zzzię do odwołania anioła, ale, jak rozzzumiem, on też robi to zzz włazzznej woli? Nie próbuje zzzbawić mojego demona na twój rozzzkazzz?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – fuknął archanioł. – Co to w ogóle za głupi pomysł? _Zbawić demona_? Litości! Szpiegować, owszem, ale _zbawiać_?

– Litość to twoja specjalność – odparła książę Piekieł, wzruszając ramionami. – Jezzzt gorzej niż myźźźlałam.

– Jest gorzej niż JA myślałem! – oburzył się Gabriel. – Początkowo myślałem, że Azirafel tylko go szpieguje, a przy okazji krzyżuje mu diabelskie plany. Potem, że dał się, naiwniak, skusić specjalnie w tym celu wyszkolonemu demonowi. No, ale teraz? Jest gorzej! O, dużo gorzej! Oni wcale nie szpiegują! Wiesz, co jest u mnie w raportach?

– To, co w moich – przytaknęła Belzebub, otworzyła szufladę i wyciągnęła brązową teczkę, po czym wyjęła z niej jakąś upaćkaną smołą kartkę i zaczęła czytać: – „Demon Crowley był widziany w zzztanie upojenia alkoholowego, zzzo, choć zzzamo w zzzobie jezzzt chwalebne, nie przyniozzzło mu zzzaszczytu, bo jednocześnie, demon Crowley, szedł pod ramię zzz aniołem Azzzirafelem. Gdy obaj zzzatrzymali się, demon Crowley wyglądał na _emozzzjonalnie poruszonego_ (zzzic!)” – wyjęła kolejną kartkę: – „Demon Crowley zzzpędził sześć dni i sześć nocy w kzzzięgarni anioła Azzzirafela bezzz wyraźnego powodu”.

– Och, to straszne, straszne! – jęknął zażenowany Gabriel i zakrył twarz dłońmi. – Tak samo jest w moich! Tak samo! – archanioł sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wyjął teczkę o posrebrzanych brzegach, otworzył ją i zaczął czytać: – „Zwierzchność Azirafel był widziany, jak razem z demonem Crowleyem wspólnie spędzali czas w księgarni, będącej własnością tego pierwszego. _Pili herbatę_ (sic!)”. O, albo tu! – Gabriel przewrócił kartkę: – „Zwierzchność Azirafel był widziany, jak obiecywał coś demonowi Crowleyowi, gdy obaj byli _w stanie upojenia alkoholowego_ i _obejmowali siebie nawzajem w miejscu publicznym_ ”. Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

– Oto jezzzt pytanie – przyznała Belzebub, chowając raporty z powrotem do szuflady.

– Co oni w ogóle robili podczas nieudanej Apokalipsy? Och, to jest: podczas tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-zgodziliśmy-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać? – zapytał Gabriel.

– Nie wiem – Belzebub zmarszczyła brwi zaniepokojona. – To dziwne, ale nie pamiętam.

– Ha! – zakrzyknął Gabriel. – Ani ja! Jakbym miał, doprawdy, lukę w pamięci! Nic a nic!

– Obawiam się najgorszego – zwierzyła się książę.

– Sugerujesz, że oni, podczas tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-zgodziliśmy-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać, byli... Em... _razem_? – zapytał z obrzydzeniem Gabriel.

Belzebub przytaknęła z niechęcią:

– To nie tak, że nie podejrzewałam tego już wcześniej, ale Crowley był wzzzorowym prazzzownikiem – westchnęła. – Hiszpańzzzka inkwizzzycja, druga wojna źźźwiatowa, M25... To wszyzzztko jego projekty.

– Ambitnie – zgodził się Gabriel.

– No i zzzakładałam, że ten anioł to po prozzztu jego kolejny projekt – dodała Belzebub.

– Azirafel, z kolei, nigdy nie był szczególnie wybitnym pracownikiem, ale miał styl – wyznał Gabriel. – Myślałem, że szpiegowanie demona Crowleya było jego wielkim, autorskim planem długofalowym... Oczywiście, że coś podejrzewałem! No, ale ta praca dla Króla Artura, Shakespeare... Ty, wiesz, że ja go w dziewiętnastym wieku chciałem nawet awansować?

Książę podrapała się po policzku w zamyśleniu.

– Jakieś pomysły, Lordzie Belzebubie? – zapytał archanioł, podejrzliwie spoglądając na demona.

– Dagonie, Władco Much – szepnęła książę do muchy, która akurat przysiadła na jej nosie. – Przybądź.

Po tych słowach, mucha opuściła rój i wyfrunęła z pomieszczenia przez szczelinę pod drzwiami. Nie minęła minuta, gdy wrota otworzyły się, a na progu stanęła istota o mlecznobiałych oczach, spiczastych zębach i sterczącym na boki kołnierzu.

– Lordzie Belzebubie – istota skłoniła się, po czym spojrzała na archanioła i jej oczy rozszerzyły się nagle: – A co _on_ tu robi?

– Lordzzzie Dagonie – Belzebub skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Wróg pomaga mi poradzić zzzobie zzze zzzprawą demona Crowleya i anioła Azzzirafela, o której wzzzpominałam zzzi wczoraj.

Dagon syknęła:

– Mówiłam ci – odparła – mogę się zająć Crowleyem. Jeszcze tego nam brakowało, żebyśmy się tu zaczęli spoufalać z aniołami!

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – zdecydowała Belzebub. – Przynieś mi regulamin Układu.

Dagon warknęła niczym zwierz i spojrzała na archanioła z nienawiścią, ale posłusznie opuściła pomieszczenie, by wypełnić powierzone jej zadanie.

– Nie przejmuj się Dagonem – powiedziała Belzebub po chwili milczenia. – Jest zzzazzzdrosna.

– Zazdrosna? – zdziwił się Gabriel. – O co?

– O to, że ty tu jezzzteś, a nie ona, czyli... o mnie – wzruszyła ramionami książę.

– Co, proszę? – oburzył się archanioł, odchylając się w krześle, by być jak najdalej od Belzebuba.

– Nie przejmuj się – poradziła Belzebub. – Zzzazzzdrość to jej ulubiony z Zzziedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Jezzzt mistrzynią rujnowania małżeńzzztw.

– Ach – stęknął Gabriel na znak, że zrozumiał, ale nie chce kontynuować tego wyjątkowo niezręcznego tematu. Chrząknął: – Mówiłaś jej o naszym, em, problemie?

– Tak, ale ona wzzziąż myźźźli, że demon uległ wpływowi anioła, który zzzleciłeś mu wywieraźźź – odparła Belzebub. – Nizzz nie wie o ich... eh... _zzzwiązzzku_.

Gabriel wzdrygnął się:

– I dobrze – powiedział z ulgą. – Im mniej istot o tym wie, tym lepiej. Taki wstyd! Gdyby się dowiedzieli wszyscy podwładni! Jaki wstyd!

– Zzzgadzzzam zzzię – przytaknęła książę. – To mogłoby ukazzać nazzz w niekorzyzzztnym świetle.

Gabriel już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś mądrego o tym, że światło nie może być niekorzystne, bo jest jego domeną, ale wtedy zaskrzypiały drzwi i ponownie weszła Dagon.

– Układ – oznajmiła oschle i bezceremonialnie huknęła na blat biurka grubą księgę o zmurszałej okładce i lśniącym pleśnią grzbiecie. Następnie spojrzała na Belzebub wyraźnie niezadowolona, spojrzała na Gabriela ze wstrętem i bez słowa opuściła gabinet.

– Dozzzkonale – powiedziała książę i otwarła księgę. – To jezzzt zzzapizzz naszego Układu. Pamiętasz go?

– Owszem – przytaknął Gabriel – spisaliśmy go, żeby ograniczyć straty w szeregach. Wymordowywanie siebie nawzajem okazało się nieskuteczną strategią czynienia zła czy też dobra. Wychodziliśmy na zero i nikt nie był zadowolony, więc...

– Wiem, jak było – powiedziała Belzebub, spoglądając na archanioła z dezaprobatą. – Komu ty udzielasz wykładu i po zzzo?

– Pomyślałem sobie po prostu, że warto byłoby powspominać i tyle – oświadczył urażony Gabriel.

– Zzzentymenty zzzostaw zzzwoim – burknęła Belzebub i wróciła do energicznego kartkowania Układu.

Po dziesięciu minutach nieustannego szeleszczenia kartek, brzęczenia much i zupełnego barku rozmów, archanioł się zniecierpliwił:

– Możesz mi, z łaski swojej powiedzieć, czego ty właściwie szukasz?

– Łazzzka to nie moja zzzpecjalność – poinformowała Belzebub, po czym dodała: – Szukam wzzzkazzówek na temat tego, zzzo zzzrobić, gdy demon i anioł zzzaczną zzzię zzzpoufalać orazzz jak ich zzza to ukaraźźź.

– I co? – zagadnął Gabriel. – Co robimy?

Belzebub bez słowa wróciła do poszukiwań. Gdy doszła do ostatniej strony, zmarszczyła brwi. Uniosła głowę, odpędziła muchę, kichnęła i oznajmiła poważnie zaniepokojona:

– Nie ma żadnych reguł, które by zzzabraniały aniołom i demonom zzzię przyjaźźźnić, ani... robiźźź innych rzeczy tego typu. Nie ma więzzz też kar, ma zzzię rozzzumieć.

– Co, proszę? – zapytał Gabriel i uśmiechnął się, robiąc przy tym taką minę, jakby nie dosłyszał.

– Nie ma...

– Ty sobie chyba żartujesz! – fuknął i wyciągnął swoje niepospolicie czyste dłonie w stronę księgi. – Dawaj mi to! Sam sobie znajdę!

Belzebub wzruszyła ramionami, obserwując z uniesionymi brwiami, jak archanioł z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem wertuje kartki Układu. Po dziesięciu minutach, Gabriel cisnął księgę na stół.

– Nie ma! – burknął, po czym wyjął z kieszeni liliową, perfumowaną chusteczkę i zaczął energicznie wycierać dłonie po kontakcie z nieczystą materią.

– Mówiłam – oświadczyła obojętnie. – Co terazzz?

– Teraz, moja droga – westchnął – to naprawdę mamy problem!

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Znanej także jako to-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać.

 


	5. Dwa miesiące i sześć dni po nieudanej Apokalipsie

**Dwa miesiące i sześć dni po nieudanej Apokalipsie 1**

**Piątek**

**Godzina 17:07**

 

Gabriel i Belzebub siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w gabinecie. Był to jednak zupełnie inny gabinet, niż ten, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Ten był jasny, a ściany rozmywały się w niebiańskiej nieskończoności. Wszędzie dookoła unosił się zapach lilii i ozonu, a także inny swąd, którego żaden człowiek nie mógłby poczuć – swąd pozytywnych emocji.

– Ekch – chrząknęła Belzebub, zasłaniając twarz dłonią, a rój much rozstąpił się na chwilę.

– Alergia? – zapytał troskliwie Gabriel.

– Taaa – przyznała Belzebub. – Uczulają mnie muchy i zzzmród świętości.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się przymilnie:

– Co za pech!

Książę zmarszczyła brwi, odejmując dłoń od twarzy:

– Dalej żadnych pozzztępów w zzzprawie demona Crowleya i anioła Azzzirafela?

Archanioł spoważniał w okamgnieniu:

– Nie łamią prawa! – westchnął. – Studiowałem naszą kopię Układu godzinami i nie znalazłem żadnej luki prawnej.

– To abzzzurd, Gabrielu! – warknęła książę, waląc pięścią w eteryczny stół. Archanioł spojrzał z wyraźnym niepokojem na jej obślizgłą, pokrytą kurzajkami pięść na nieskazitelnym blacie, ale udało mu się powstrzymać od nietaktownego komentarza na temat higieny osobistej i innych takich.

– Sytuacja patowa – zgodził się ponuro Gabriel, ignorując nieodwracalnie zbrukany kawałek stołu. – No, ale to oczywiste, że nie ma takich praw! Bo kto, by się chciał przyjaźnić z demonem?

– Albo zzz aniołem! – przytaknęła energicznie książę Piekieł.

– Czy ty myślisz, że oni oddają się też innym ludzkim... em... aktywnościom? – zapytał Gabriel, nie kryjąc obrzydzenia.

– Masz na myźźźli...? – zaczęła Belzebub.

Gabriel przytaknął.

– To bardzzzo prawdopodobne – przyznała książę z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Uch! – wzdrygnął się archanioł. – Tak, to prawdopodobne. Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że anioł Azirafel kala niebiańską świątynię swego ciała pokarmem. Kto wie, czego jeszcze się dopuszcza?

– To dziwne – przyznała Belzebub. – Przecież on nie muzzi jeźć!

– To samo mu mówiłem!

– A on, co na to?

– Że to przecież sushi i, że się je moczy w sosie sojowym!

Belzebub parsknęła ochrypłym śmiechem i nie minęło kilka sekund, a Gabriel też się roześmiał.

– No ubrania, to ja rozumiem, ale jedzenie? – dziwił się dalej archanioł, gdy już opanował atak wesołości i otarł załzawione oczy.

– To dziwak – przytaknęła książę. – Crowley zzzaś, jak pewnie wiesz, ma... zzzamochód. Zzzapytałam go kiedyś, po co mu zzzamochód, zzzkoro może podróżować zzz prędkością myźźźli?

– A on?

– Że prowadzi ukrytą obzzerwację ludzzkich wynalazzków technologicznych w celu poczynienia ewentualnych przyszłych udoskonaleń w Piekle!

– A to inżynier! – Gabriel zarechotał.

– No – przytaknęła Belzebub i kichnęła potężnie.

– Naprawdę masz alergię! – sapnął archanioł, zasłaniając twarz swoją perfumowaną chusteczką. Tym razem była ona koloru błękitnego i idealnie współgrała z jego równie błękitnym krawatem.

– Ano, mam – przyznała Belzebub. – Muchy i świętość.

Gabriel spojrzał na chusteczkę w swojej dłoni, potem na zasmarkanego demona przed sobą tak, jakby dokonywał skomplikowanych obliczeń. Wreszcie wyciągnął w stronę księcia Piekieł swoją błękitną chusteczkę i uśmiechnął się kulawo:

– Przyda ci się bardziej niż mnie – oznajmił.

Belzebub spojrzała podejrzliwie na Gabriela, potem na chusteczkę, znowu na Gabriela:

– Czy w tym jezzzt woda święcona? – zapytała, wskazując na szmatkę brudnym palcem.

– Ani kropli, Lordzie Belzebubie – obiecał archanioł.

Książę Piekieł przyjęła chusteczkę i wysmarkała się w nią hałaśliwie.

Gabriel wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu:

– „Pomagaj bliźniemu według swej możności...” – rzekł, po czym dodał wesoło: – Stary Testament. Mądrości Syracha.

Belzebub, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie okazała ani zaskoczenia, ani trwogi. Uśmiechnęła się, zamiast tego, odzwierciedlając wyraz twarzy archanioła:

– „...a uważaj na siebie, abyś i ty nie upadł” – dokończyła cytat. – Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty, werset dwudziesty – dodała.

Gabrielowi mina zrzedła, a kąciki ust zwiędły jak niepodlewane kwiaty.

– Też kiedyś byłam aniołem – powiedziała i rzuciła zasmarkaną chusteczkę na eteryczny stół.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Znanej także jako to-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać.

 


	6. Równo trzy miesiące po nieudanej Apokalipsie

**Równo trzy miesiące po nieudanej Apokalipsie 1**

**Sobota**

**Godzina 15:05**

 

Gabriel siedział na plastikowym, czerwonym krześle w barze mlecznym nieopodal Soho w Londynie, a tuż obok niego, niebieskie, plastikowe krzesło zajmowała Belzebub.

Para wyglądała dość osobliwie. Dla przeciętnego klienta, kelnera czy innego przypadkowego obserwatora, w knajpie, przy stole siedział szef wielomilionowej firmy logistycznej, odziany w wyśmienicie skrojony wrzosowy płaszcz, z ładną skórzaną aktówką u boku, a także miną kogoś, kto cierpi na nieuleczalne wrzody żołądka. Miejsce obok zajmowała zaś wyjątkowo zblazowana trzydziestoletnia kobieta o czarnych, potarganych włosach i jaskrawo fioletowych trampkach z paskudnym nakryciem głowy w kształcie olbrzymiej muchy.

Każdy patrzący czuł się nieswojo i każdy po chwili odwracał wzrok.

– Jest coraz gorzej – oznajmił półgębkiem Gabriel, rozglądając się, jakby szukał potencjalnych szpiegów.

– Mnie nie musisz tego mówić – zapewniła Belzebub, po czym spojrzała w lewo, w prawo, wyjęła spod marynarki czarną teczkę, otworzyła ją i odczytała szeptem: – „Do mieszkania demona Crowleya, wczoraj wieczorem, przyszedł anioł Azirafel. Został w nim _przez całą noc_ (sic!)”.

– Tak? – mruknął Gabriel, spojrzał w prawo, spojrzał w lewo, wyciągnął z aktówki białą teczkę, z teczki kartkę i przeczytał: „Zwierzchność Azirafel był widziany, jak biegł razem z demonem Crowleyem, trzymając go... za... _rękę_ ”.

– Nie znalazłeś żadnej luki, Gabrielu? – zapytała Belzebub z czymś, co mogło być nadzieją.

– Żadnej – jęknął cicho archanioł, chowając teczkę do aktówki. – A moi zaczynają coś podejrzewać! Jak oni się dowiedzą, że bezkarnie można się PIEPRZYĆ z demonami to po mnie! Autorytet szlag trafi! A jak inni też zaczną? O rany boskie!

– A myślisz, że ja mam łatwiej? – fuknęła Belzebub. – Też mam pod sobą milionową armię! Jak oni się wszyscy dowiedzą, że za można bezkarnie KOCHAĆ anioły to mnie ugotują w kotle! Albo, co gorsza, też zaczną! Do diabła!

Gabriel odchylił się do tyłu w krześle i spojrzał błagalnie w górę:

– To jakiś koszmar – uznał archanioł. – To upokarzające! I te spotkania na powierzchni z demonem! W barach mlecznych!

– To był twój pomysł, archaniele – syknęła Belzebub. – Mówiłam, że park to lepsze miejsce.

– Park to idealne miejsce dla szpiegów – zdecydował Gabriel. – Jakby nas nakryli twoi albo moi podczas tych potajemnych schadzek, to już na pewno by uznali, że Azirafel i Crowley są razem! A my im na to pozwalamy!

– Niby dlaczego szpiedzy mieliby się spotykać w parkach, a omijać mleczne bary? – zdziwiła się Belzebub.

– Bo w parku trudniej jest ich nakryć! Otwarta przestrzeń, łatwiej uciec, można się zasłonić gazetą... Sam widziałem! – zapewnił Gabriel.

Belzebub wzniosła ręce do góry w bezradnym geście:

– To nam też łatwiej byłoby się tam schować!

– A im obserwować! – stwierdził archanioł.

Książę Piekieł chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale kichnęła gwałtownie, aż podskoczyła w miejscu.

Gabriel przewrócił oczami:

– No i tyle, jeżeli chodzi o dyskrecję – zdecydował, sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej nową, błękitną, jedwabną chusteczkę, po czym bez słowa podał ją Belzebubowi.

Demon wysmarkał się w nią bez krztyny gracji i chciał ją oddać właścicielowi, ale Gabriel powstrzymał ją gestem:

– Zachowaj ją – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu.

Belzebub wzruszyła ramionami i schowała chusteczkę do kieszeni kurtki.

Archanioł spojrzał na nią, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę:

– Mam pytanie – zagadnął ostrożnie. – Dwa pytania.

– No?

– Skąd ta alergia? Nie ma tu twoich much, ani nie jesteś w Niebie, więc...

– Primo, muchy mam pod kapeluszem. Secundo, nie tylko Niebo jest święte, wiesz? – parsknęła i spojrzała na niego wymownie.

– Racja – przyznał Gabriel.

Nagle, znikąd pojawiła się kelnerka, niosąc talerzyk z kawałkiem obficie lukrowanej i okraszonej kruszonką szarlotki. Z uśmiechem postawiła ją przed Gabrielem, który podziękował jej i bez słowa zabrał się za jedzenie.

– Drugie pytanie?

– Co? – zapytał zbity z tropu archanioł, dłubiąc widelcem w warstwie kruszonki i energicznie przeżuwając pierwszy kęs.

– Miałeś jakieś drugie pytanie?

– Ach, tak! – Gabriel zaśmiał się uprzejmie i odsunął od siebie talerzyk. – Skąd znałaś tamten werset z Biblii?

– Mówiłam ci, byłam aniołem – odparła Belzebub, marszcząc brwi.

– No, tak, tylko, widzisz... Biblia powstała po Wojnie, po Upadku... Wszechmogący się nie spieszył, żeby spisać swój pamiętnik.

Książę Piekieł przygryzła dolną wargę i nerwowo spojrzała w bok:

– Tak jakoś...

– Tak jakoś, co?

– Mogłam kiedyś buchnąć komuś niepoświęcony egzemplarz. W sumie, czytało się dobrze, ale wycięli całą Wojnę i Upadek. Cenzura, jak sądzę.

– Że co, proszę? – zawołał zaskoczony Gabriel, spoglądając na Belzebuba z podziwem. – Czytałaś Biblię?

– Była kradziona! – burknęła Belzebub w akcie obrony osobistej.

– I zapamiętałaś ją... CAŁĄ? – archanioł wyraźnie bawił się wyśmienicie.

– Być może – mruknęła książę pod nosem.

Archanioł roześmiał się, zupełnie zapominając o dyskrecji, szpiegach i reputacji. _Demon, który po kryjomu czyta Biblię!_

– Nic dziwnego, że masz niesubordynowanych poddanych! – wybuchnął Gabriel, promieniejąc radością. – Jeden demon śpi z aniołem, drugi demon czyta Biblię! Jesteście bandą hipokrytów!

– Jesteśmy demonami! Hipokryzja jest w opisie tego zawodu! – uznała Belzebub, po czym spojrzała na szarlotkę archanioła: – A tak na marginesie, to sam jesteś niezgorszym hipokrytą, Gabrielu!

– Byłem ciekawy, co Azirafel w tym widzi! – zapeszył się niebiański posłaniec i z żałośnie udawanym wstrętem odsunął od siebie talerzyk.

Książę Piekieł zaśmiała się, sięgnęła po widelec i ukradła spory kawał ciasta ze spodka, po czym bezceremonialnie wsadziła go sobie do ust.

– Ha! – oznajmiła niewyraźnie, przeżuwając szarlotkę. – Dobre!

Gabriel uśmiechnął się, ale natychmiast znowu się zasępił.

Belzebub spojrzała na niego uważnie:

– Jak ci szkoda ciasta, to jeszcze mogę oddać – zaoferowała, wskazując na swoje usta widelcem.

Archanioł pokręcił głową:

– Nie – mruknął – zatrzymaj je sobie. Na zdrowie.

– Jedna z moich much ugryzła cię w tyłek, że się zrobiłeś taki markotny czy o co chodzi? – dopytywała się książę Piekieł, wsuwając kolejny kęs szarlotki.

– Nie o to chodzi – syknął lekko poirytowany. – Niepokoję się.

– Hm?

– O tę całą sprawę z Azirafelem i Crowleyem – wyznał. – Słuchaj, serio, jak się nasi dowiedzą, to mamy rebelię i tyle! Wszyscy stwierdzą, że jesteśmy dwójką zramolałych mięczaków i, zanim się obejrzymy, ktoś nam sprzątnie dowództwo sprzed nosa!

– Racja – zgodziła się Belzebub, przełykając ciasto i odsuwając talerzyk od siebie. – Co proponujesz?

– Układ – powiedział Gabriel. – Dogadajmy się. Jeżeli stracimy ze sobą kontakt, na, powiedzmy, miesiąc, to jedno z nas przysięgnie wydobyć drugie, choćby z najgłębszej otchłani, choćby z najświętszego lochu Niebios. Co ty na to?

– Jasne – zgodziła się Belzebub. – W obecnej sytuacji, nie skłamię, mówiąc, że taki układ jest mi na rękę, bo i ja obawiam się, że podwładni wejdą mi na głowę.

– Cudnie – Gabriel obdarował ją jednym ze swoich najbardziej uprzejmych dyplomatycznych uśmiechów. – Uściśniemy sobie dłonie?

Belzebub przytaknęła i uścisnęła wyciągniętą prawicę Gabriela.

– Ufff – westchnął archanioł, dyskretnie, pod stołem, wycierając sobie dłoń zapasową chustką. – No nieźle. To jesteśmy kryci.

– Dobrze – westchnęła Belzebub i ponownie zaatakowała ciasto.

– Zamówię nam coś! – uznał wesoło Gabriel. – Chyba nie ma tu tego, co to ludzie piją, gdy oblewają różne interesy, czyli, tego, no, _wina_! Nie. Może zamówię nam chociaż herbatę? W końcu jesteśmy w Anglii, co nie? Anglicy kochają herbatę!

Książę przytaknęła, a archanioł już miał wzywać kelnerkę, gdy nagle rozległ się huk, trzask, alarmy samochodowe zaczęły wyć wszystkie naraz, a do baru wpadł...

– Hastur! – zdziwiła się Belzebub, dostrzegając znajomego demona o płowej peruce i oczach czarnych jak atrament.

– Lordzie Belzebubie! – krzyknął wyraźnie przerażony demon. – Mam raport!

– Teraz? – zdziwiła się książę Piekieł.

– Teraz! – wrzasnął demon, oglądając się do tyłu, jakby czegoś się obawiał. – To w sumie jest raport też dla... – Hastur wskazał głową na Gabriela.

– Wykrztuś to wreszcie! – rozkazał archanioł, przewracając oczami.

– Crowley i ten jego anioł zrobili coś strasznego! – jęknął demon.

– CO?! – wrzasnęli jednocześnie Gabriel i Belzebub.

Alarmy wyły, gdzieś w oddali narastał tumult i łomot, ludzie wybiegali z baru na ulicę.

– Coś z roślinami! – oznajmił bardzo profesjonalnie Hastur.

– Gadasz od rzeczy, Hazzzturze! – warknęła Belzebub.

– Nie! – zapewnił demon, dygocąc na całym ciele. – Kradłem dzieciom lizaki w parku, nieopodal Mayfair, żeby mieć oko na dom Crowleya, jak kazałaś, Lordzie. Dzieci płakały, było fajnie! No prawie... Zawsze, jak kradnę lizaki to myślę o _nim_ , a jego nie ma i nie pamiętam dlaczego! – wrzeszczał histerycznie Hastur, wyraźnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

Dudnienie narastało, do alarmów samochodowych dołączyły syreny straży pożarnej.

– Za Crowleyem? – zdziwił się Gabriel.

– Za Ligurem! – wychlipał demon, zachowując się zgoła niedemonicznie. – I nie wiem, gdzie on jest! Jakby mi ktoś wyczyścił pamięć! I teraz muszę okradać dzieci sam jak palec!

– HAZZZTURZE! – warknęła Belzebub. – Co zzzrobił Crowley?

– Rośliny rosły, rosły, rosły i one, tak zupełnie same! I nie mogłem ich powstrzymać! – wyjęczał. – Zniszczyły mój ulubiony plac zabaw! A ja pogubiłem lizaki!

– Dosyć tego! – zniecierpliwił się Gabriel. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co...

I nagle zrozumiał, bo wyjrzał za okno. Wzrok Belzebub też się tam skierował, tak, jak i wzrok Hastura (demon jęknął). Gigantyczne pnącza były w trakcie rozrywania jezdni na strzępy, a ludzie biegali wte i wewte jak banda mrówek, którym ktoś podeptał mrowisko. Jakiś mężczyzna z ogromnym, tekturowym transparentem wrzeszczał opętańczo:

– A nie mówiłem! KONIEC ŚWIATA! To nie zbiorowe halucynacje, ludzie! TO KONIEC ŚWIATA! KONIEC!

– Cholera – westchnął zaniepokojony Gabriel.

– Hazzzturze, gdzie oni zzzą? – zapytała Belzebub natarczywie, szarpiąc demona za klapy jego wystrzępionej kamizelki. Z kieszeni wysypało mu się kilka lizaków. – Słyszysz? Gdzie zzzą Crowley i anioł?

Hastur jęknął smętnie i spróbował skupić wzrok na księciu:

– Jak tu biegłem, to widziałem ten samo... samochód chyba... przy sklepie z książkami – wykrztusił.

– Zzzą u Azzzirafela! – uznała Belzebub. – Przezzadzili! Koniec źźźwiata bez naszego udziału? To zzzię w głowie nie mieźźźci! Ile może być tych końzzzów źźźwiata, do diabła!

– Masz rację – zgodził się archanioł. – Czas z tym skończyć!

Belzebub zerwała się z miejsca:

– Idziemy tam – obwieściła.

– Moment – zatrzymał ją gestem Gabriel, po czym złapał za ramię Hastura, który wyraźnie próbował dać nogę. – Stop!

– Co? – burknął demon.

– Skąd ty wiedziałeś, że my tu jesteśmy?

Hastur spojrzał na Gabriela, potem na Belzebuba, jakby miał do czynienia z idiotami:

– Przecież wszyscy wiedzą! – powiedział i zapadł się pod ziemię.

– Co on miał na myśli? – zapytał zdenerwowany Gabriel, spoglądając na księcia Piekieł.

Nagle szyby baru posypały się z łoskotem, a gałęzie przerośniętego bluszczu wdarły się do środka. Wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach, kelnerzy, kucharz oraz nieliczni klienci rzucili się na zaplecze. Alarm zaczął wyć.

– Nie teraz! – zdecydowała Belzebub i obaj z Gabrielem rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Znanej także jako to-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać.

 


	7. Obecnie

**Obecnie**

 

– Trzeba położyć temu krezz – zdecydowała książę Piekła.

– Tak, ale najpierw... – odezwał się Gabriel – rośliny.

Archanioł uniósł dłonie, machnął nimi z gracją dyrygenta i... nic się nie stało. Gałęzie, kolce i liście były tam nadal, a groźne sploty fikusa tężały z każdą chwilą, podpełzając coraz bliżej i bliżej do niecodziennej grupy istot nadprzyrodzonych, która zebrała się w ruinach księgarni.

Belzebub zmarszczyła brwi:

– Zzoś powinno zzię zztać?

Gabriel spojrzał na swoją dłoń z zaciekawieniem.

– Może ja spróbuję. To w końcu moje dzieło, tak jakby... – wyznał Azirafel i pstryknął palcami.

– Jesteście do luftu – jęknął Crowley, wyrastając za plecami Azirafela, niczym zupełnie nowa sadzonka. – Ja spróbuję – dodał i wykonał nonszalancki gest ręką.

Nic.

– Kto by pomyślał! – zaśmiał się Crowley, a potem wrzasnął: – Padnij! – I runął na ziemię jak długi, ciągnąc za sobą Azirafela, dzięki czemu obaj uniknęli każącej gałęzi aloesu.

Belzebub wygramoliła się z kąta, do którego skoczyła razem z Gabrielem:

– Zzzo do czorta! – wychrypiała, fukając na rośliny bezskutecznie. – Ja też nizzz nie mogę zzzrobić! Zzzo wyźźźcie zzzrobili?!

Wielka gałąź bluszczu rozpłatała kawał ściany na pół zaledwie dwa metry od zbieraniny istot nadprzyrodzonych.

– Wynosimy się! – zarządził Gabriel i złapał Belzebuba pod ramię, Belzebub zaś chwycił Crowleya, a Crowley uczepił się Azirafela.

Cała czwórka po prostu wyparowała.

 

***

 

Azirafel poczuł zapach elektryczności, siarki i liliowej wody po goleniu Gabriela. Świat zawirował, zaiskrzył i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Anioł zamrugał gwałtownie, by odpędzić stado natarczywych kolorowych plamek, które nie pozwalały mu rozpoznać otoczenia. Po kilku sekundach omamy rozprysły się, odsłaniając znajomy staw, ławki i zupełnie nieruchomą roślinność. W oddali wyły alarmy i dało się słyszeć ludzkie wrzaski.

– St. James's Park? – wychrypiał, rozglądając się. Nagle poczuł znaczy ciężar na swoim prawym ramieniu. – Crowley, możesz już mnie puścić.

– Wolałbym nie – uznał demon i wczepił się mocniej w beżowy rękaw płaszcza anioła.

– Park? – zdziwiła się Belzebub, po czym kichnęła i szybko odsunęła się od Gabriela.

– Chciałaś park? Masz park – burknął archanioł ponuro. – Teraz już i tak wszystko jedno, czy nas szpiegują czy nie, bo, jak się okazało... WSZYSCY WIEDZĄ!

– O czym ty mówisz? – warknęła książę Piekieł.

– Demon Hastur i jego „wszyscy wiedzą”... To chyba dość jasne, nie? – wyjaśnił archanioł z naciskiem, robiąc przy tym miny zarezerwowane dla swoich najbardziej nierozgarniętych podwładnych. Azirafel dobrze je znał. Widywał je bardzo często.

– Hazzztur nie jezzzt ozzztatnio zzzbyt poczytalnym demonem! – syknęła Belzebub.

– No i co? Jak on wie, to wszyscy się dowiedzą i po nas! – krzyknął Gabriel, gestykulując żywo. – To wszystko przez ten twój durny bar mleczny!

– Bar mleczny był twoim pomysłem! – odwrzasnęła Belzebub, a rój much zaczął się powoli uwalniać spod jej nakrycia głowy.

Azirafel i Crowley spojrzeli na siebie. Spojrzenie anioła wyraźnie mówiło: czy ty wiesz, co się tutaj właściwie dzieje? Zaś spojrzenie demona, wciąż wczepionego w rękaw, odpowiadało: nie, ale wcale mi się to nie podoba! Azirafel westchnął: czy powinniśmy im przerwać? – zapytał wzrokiem. Crowley przygryzł wargę, odczepił się od rękawa i nieśmiało pomachał dłonią do zwierzchników, którzy prowadzili już wówczas, od dłuższej chwili, zażarty spór, odnośnie tego, kto właściwie odpowiada za mleczny bar.

– Nie chciałbym przerywać tego sporu wielkiej wagi – zagadnął niepewnie Crowley. – Ale...

Gabriel i Belzebub odwrócili głowy w jego stronę jak na komendę:

– Tak? – zapytał Gabriel z naciskiem. – Co nam takiego objawi demon Crowley? Śmiało demonie Crowleyu!

– Ja, yyy, w sumie to nie jestem szczególnie śmiały – uznał nagle Crowley, robiąc taktyczny krok do tyłu.

– To zzzamo dotyczy anioła Azzzirafela – burknęła Belzebub. – Co masz do powiedzenia, źźźmiało!

– Cóż, ja... – anioł rzucił spłoszone spojrzenie Crowleyowi, przełknął głośno ślinę i wziął się w garść1. – Wiem, że przesadziłem z cudami. Mogłem sobie darować odczynianie bólu głowy osiem razy z rzędu i przemieszczanie tego nieszczęśnika z transparentem. Wiem! Mam wyjaśnienie na to wszystko, naprawdę! Napiszę stosowny raport! No, a te rośliny naprawdę potrzebowały miłości! No, a, „kochaj bliźniego swego, jak siebie samego” to nadal nasza dewiza, prawda? Nie było żadnych nowych ustaw w tej sprawie, co? Ten tu, demon Crowley, to, poniekąd, bliźni, a ja, jako anioł, czyli stworzenie szczególnie wrażliwe na krzywdę...

– Zzzamknij zzzię, na litoźźźć bozzzską! – wybzyczała Belzebub, łapiąc się za głowę, a następnie spojrzała na Gabriela: – On zzzawsze tyle gada?

– Zawsze – westchnął archanioł. – Wiem, okropne – dodał, po czym zwrócił się do Azirafela: – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

– O cudach i roślinach – wyjaśnił Azirafel nerwowo. – Bo... Dlatego tu jesteście, prawda? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Tu nie chodzi o, o, o... – spojrzał niepewnie na Crowleya, w którego oczach2 przeczytał płonące żywym ogniem słowa: ANI SŁOWA O APOKALIPSIE!!! – O jakieś inne rzeczy? – zakończył kulawo anioł.

– Zzzupełnie nie rozzzumiem, zzzo on mówi! – powiedziała książę Piekieł, patrząc na Gabriela z niekłamaną rozpaczą. – Jak mamy ich ukarać, zzzkoro ja nie wiem, zzzo on mówi?!

– Ukarać? – chrząknął Crowley, wyłaniając się zza ramienia anioła. – A, em, za co, tak konkretnie? I, czy mogę dostać adwokata?

– Jeżeli za Apokalipsę, której nie było, to... – zaczął Azirafel pospiesznie, ale Crowley syknął przenikliwie i przerwał mu.

– _Apokalipsę_?! – Gabriel zamrugał zszokowany.

Crowley próbował dyskretnie odciągnąć Azirafela do tyłu.

– Ani mi zzzię rusz! – rozkazała Belzebub, której nie umknął ten nieudolnie niepozorny manewr odwrotu przeprowadzony przez jej podwładnego.

Crowley uśmiechnął się przymilnie:

– Oczywiście, Lordzie! – zapewnił demon niezbyt szczerze.

– Czy ty słyszałaś go? – obruszył się archanioł, spoglądając na księcia Piekieł.

– Tak, powiedział to: APOKALIPZZZĘ – przytaknęła Belzebub, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Azirafel ponownie nerwowo przełknął ślinę:

– Mogę wyjaśnić...

Gabriel zatrzymał go gestem:

– Ani słowa – syknął. – Nie pojawiasz się w biurze, nie dostarczasz raportów, nadużywasz cudów, olałeś _Apokalipsę_ i nawet nie wiesz, że to nie jest WŁAŚCIWE, nie jest POLITYCZNE, używać tego słowa na „A”?

– Ale ty go sam właśnie... – zaczął cicho Crowley, ale nienawistne spojrzenie archanioła skutecznie go uciszyło.

– Mówimy na to: to-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-zzztrony-zzzgodziły-zzzię-nigdy-więcej-nie-wzzzpominać – wtrąciła się Belzebub.

– Tak – potwierdził Gabriel. – I wiedział byś to, gdybyś w nim uczestniczył, zamiast chować się po kątach i robić nieprzyzwoite rzeczy z demonami!

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „chować się”? – zdziwił się Crowley, a potem nagle go olśniło i zamilkł. – Chowaliśmy się! Tak! Totalnie! Byliśmy tak schowani, że bardziej się nie dało!

– Nie robiłem żadnych nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy z demonami! Żadnej! Nie znam żadnego demona! – wypalił Azirafel, bez reszty poddając się nagłemu atakowi paniki, ale nagle potrząsnął głową oszołomiony, po czym zamrugał i dodał: – Ale my przecież braliśmy udział w...

– NIE BYŁO NAS! BYLIŚMY SCHOWANI I ROBLIŚMY BARDZO NIEPRZYZWOITE RZECZY! – wydarł się Crowley na całe gardło, a zrobił to tak przenikliwie, że aż kilka kaczek, które przechadzały się na brzegu stawu, wpadły do niego z głuchym pluśnięciem.

Azirafel spojrzał na demona przerażony:

– O czym ty, do diabła... – zaczął, ale natychmiast dostał bolesnego kuksańca łokciem w bok. Crowley spojrzał na niego błagalnie i szepnął półgębkiem: – Wyjaśnię ci później. Cicho siedź.

Anioł zamilkł natychmiast, choć wyraz przerażenia nie opuścił jego błękitnych oczu.

– A więc przyznajesz się do intymnych stosunków z demonem Crowleyem! – podchwycił Gabriel.

– Co?! Do jakich znowu stosunków? – wydukał Azirafel, robiąc wielkie oczy.

– Nie kłam! – warknęła Belzebub. – Wiemy, że jezzzteście parą!

– Taaa, a dzięki durnemu pomysłowi, żeby się spotykać w barach mlecznych, to już wszyscy wiedzą! – oznajmił Gabriel, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

– Parą? – jęknął Azirafel. – My? Parą? Ja i Crowley? Parą?

Crowley wzruszył ramionami:

– Jest nas dwoje – stwierdził. – Dwoje to para.

– Mam was! – zakrzyknął Gabriel triumfalnie. – Raporty nie kłamały! Mam je tu wszystkie! – wskazał na... – Zaraz! Gdzie jest moja aktówka?!

– Pewnie zzzostała w zzzklepie – stwierdziła obojętnie Belzebub. – Mam tu zzzwoje – dodała, poklepując dolną część swojej czarnej kurtki.

– Nie rozumiesz! – krzyknął Gabriel. – To moja ulubiona aktówka! Z włoskiej skóry i z inicjałami!

– Ale ty masz tylko jeden inicjał! – zauważył Crowley i natychmiast ukrył się za plecami Azirafela. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Gabriel jednak postanowił zignorować demona i kontynuować swoje epitafium dla skórzanej, włoskiej aktówki:

– No i jeszcze to! – oznajmił wielkim i bardzo niewesołym głosem.

– Raporty – powiedziała Belzebub rzeczowym tonem, wyciągnęła czarną teczkę, otworzyła ją i odczytała: – „Do mieszkania demona Crowleya, wczoraj wieczorem, przyszedł anioł Azirafel. Został w nim _przez całą noc_ (sic!)”.

– Siedziałeś w moim mieszkaniu całą noc? – zdziwił się Crowley, spoglądając na Azirafela jakby go zobaczył po raz pierwszy raz w życiu.

Anioł zmarszczył brwi:

– Cóż – wydukał – ktoś musiał zająć się roślinami, czyż nie?

Crowley uśmiechnął się, unosząc nieznacznie brwi. Azirafel znał dobrze ten uśmiech. To był ten dobry-choć-potencjalnie-podejrzany uśmiech.

– To miło z twojej strony – stwierdził demon.

Gabriel jęknął:

– Natychmiast przestańcie! – zarządził. – Wiecie w ogóle, w jakich jesteście tarapatach?

– Tak właściwie, to nie – stwierdził Crowley nagle ośmielony. – Nie chcecie nam powiedzieć. Och, i przypominam: chcę adwokata!

– Problem jezzzt taki, że my też nie wiemy w jakich zzzą tarapatach, Gabrielu – powiedziała Belzebub, chowając teczkę za pazuchę.

– Cooo? – wymamrotał Crowley, unosząc jedną brew do góry, by wyrazić bezmiar swojego skonsternowania.

Gabriel rzucił księciu Piekieł ostrzegawcze spojrzenie:

– AZIRAFELU, PIEPRZYSZ DEMONA I NIE WIDZISZ PROBLEMU? – przeliterował głośno i wyraźnie, a tymczasem jego spłoszony anioł zakrył uszy, do których dostało się szkaradne przekleństwo zwierzchnika.

– SPRZECIW! – krzyknął Crowley. – Demonów się nie przyprawia! Nie soli, nie cukrzy, nie pieprzy! – oznajmił, po czym pokręcił głową: – Nie bardzo wiem, w czym rzecz, szczerze mówiąc? Pieprzenie demona na pewno jest bezcelowe, nieprzyjemne i niepożądane, ale, dlaczego jest nielegalne?

Azirafel znowu zapomniał, że ma się nie czerwienić, więc na tym etapie rozmów wyglądał już jak dojrzały pomidor z dziwacznymi, jasnymi kędziorkami zamiast zielonej natki na czubku.

Gabriel warknął i zasłonił twarz dłonią.

– Właźźźciwie to nie jezzzt nielegalne... – zaczęła Belzebub.

– JEST! – sprzeciwił się Gabriel. – BĘDZIE! – sprostował, zaczerwienił się3 i dodał: – Z demonami nie można się łączyć w pary!

– Pieprzenie, parowanie? – wyjąkał Crowley, a jego brew powędrowała jeszcze wyżej. – Co to jest? Program kulinarny?

Azirafel jęknął zrozpaczony:

– Nie, Crowley, nie – wyszeptał, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej intensywnie. – Oni nas oskarżają o to, że ze sobą śpimy!

– Ale ja z tobą nie śpię! – oznajmił zaskoczony Crowley. – Ty przecież nie lubisz spać!

Belzebub spojrzała na Crowleya z politowaniem:

– Chodzi nam o to, że macie zze zzobą relazzzję – wyjaśniła dobitnie.

– Jasne, że mamy relazz... relację – zgodził się demon. – Znaczy, znamy się od jakichś sześciu tysięcy lat. Wiecie o tym! Ja nieoficjalnie szpieguję jego, a on mnie! Pewnie, że mamy relację!

Azirafel westchnął:

– Im chodzi o to, że robimy ze sobą to, co ludzie we wzajemnych, poufałych, intymnych, można powiedzieć, relacjach – powiedział.

– Jak jedzenie wspólnie obiadów... – zaczął Crowley, ale Azirafel wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość. Anioł gwałtownie zacisnął zęby i wypalił:

– ONI MYŚLĄ, ŻE MY UPRAWIAMY SEKS!

– O – usta demona uformowały się w idealnie okrągłe, komiczne „O”.

– To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę, demonie? – zapytał Gabriel, prostując się z godnością.

Crowley spojrzał bezradnie na Azirafela, na Gabriela, na Belzebuba, znów na Azirafela:

– CZY WAS JUŻ KOMPLETNIE PORĄBAŁO W TYCH ZAŚWIATACH? – wrzasnął, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, choć demony także nie zwykły się czerwienić.

– Przyjaźń też jest zabroniona! – dodał pospiesznie Gabriel, unikając spojrzenia Belzebub. – Już na tej podstawie można by was skazać, ale wy... Wy poszliście jeszcze dalej! Bezeceństwo! Cudzołóstwo! Sodomia!

– To chyba nie mogłaby być sodomia, bo to by zakładało, że my mamy określone... – zaczął Azirafel, różowiejąc powoli, czyli wracając do swojego normalnego koloru.

– MILCZ! – przerwał mu Gabriel. – Nie chcę znać szczegółów waszych...

– TO NIE JEZZZT NIELEGALNE – huknęła nagle Belzebub i zapadła cisza.

Azirafel i Crowley zamarli, Gabriel zaś i Belzebub toczyli, jak się zdawało, bezgłośną walkę na spojrzenia.

Całkiem blisko coś eksplodowało czy też zawaliło się z łomotem. Ktoś krzyknął. Ktoś odkrzyknął. Gdzieś znowu wył alarm. Szczekały psy. Płakały dzieci. Ktoś nadawał komunikaty przez megafon. W tle, znacznie dalej, dało się dosłyszeć: MÓWIŁEM, ŻE IDZIE KONIEC ŚWIATA! MÓWIŁEM WAM! HA! HA! HA!

– To nie jest nielegalne – powtórzyła cicho, lecz nadzwyczaj wyraźnie książę Piekieł. – Układ tego nie zabrania. To obrzydliwe, ale w pełni legalne.

– Zamknij się, demonie! – rozkazał Gabriel, podchodząc do niej o krok bliżej. – Bo cię ugotuję w kotle z wodą święconą!

– Spróbuj tylko – wycedziła Belzebub, a potem kichnęła wprost na idealnie skrojony płaszcza Gabriela.

Archanioł nawet się nie skrzywił. Spoglądał w oczy księciu. Nie mrugał.

Syreny były coraz bliżej. Krzyki narastały.

– Chłopaki, em, dziewczyny? Istoty nadprzyrodzone? – zaczął Crowley. – Pora się zmywać!

Belzebub odwróciła wzrok od Gabriela w porę, by zobaczyć jak olbrzymia gałąź wyburza blok w oddali.

– Co to... – zaczęła.

– Fikus – stwierdził rzeczowo Azirafel. – Poznaję jego styl.

– Pokłócicie się o nas potem – powiedział Crowley, zwracając się do Gabriela, który wodził spojrzeniem za Belzebub. – Najpierw spróbujmy się uporać z tym... – demon wskazał na pełznące w ich kierunku łodygi zdziczałej szeflery. Nie spieszyły się, ale nadciągały. Metodycznie. Nieustannie.

Gabriel z oporem odwrócił wzrok. Przytaknął.

– O co chodzi z tymi roślinami? – zapytała Belzebub, marszcząc brwi.

– To moja wina – pospieszył wyjaśnić Azirafel. – Opiekowałem się nimi pod nieobecność Crowleya. Nie przemyślałem tego. Cały czas były pod demonicznym wpływem, a ja dodałem trochę anielskiego... No i...

– No i teraz mamy niezniszczalne, podwójnie wzmocnione sadzonki, które w napadzie nagłej, niezrozumiałej, zupełnie nieuzasadnionej niechęci do mnie... demolują Londyn – dokończył szybko Crowley, uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie.

– Nienawidzę was – stwierdził prostolinijnie Gabriel.

Azirafel i Crowley wyszczerzyli się jak na komendę, choć wcale im nie było do śmiechu.

– Jak my je niby mamy pokonać? – jęknęła Belzebub.

Gabriel pokręcił głową:

– Nie wiem, ale ludzie nie mogą doświadczać tyle cudów... i to z dwóch stron – uznał. – Mamy stan wyjątkowy. Lecę do Nieba po posiłki.

Belzebub skinęła krótko głową:

– Pójdę do Piekła – zdecydowała. – Przyprowadzę demony.

Wymienili spojrzenia i zniknęli w okamgnieniu.

– Halo, a co z nami?! – zawołał Crowley w próżnię.

– Crowley, nie ma już czasu! – syknął Azirafel, wskazując na szeflerę, która była zaledwie kilkadziesiąt stóp od nich.

Crowley przytaknął:

– Lećmy do centrum! – zawołał, gdy oboje zaczęli biec. – Spróbujemy coś zaradzić. Cokolwiek! Może jeszcze raz ocalimy świat?

– Znowu?

– Znowu – powtórzył Crowley niczym echo, po czym obaj wymienili bezgłośne gesty i już ich nie było.

Zapewniam was, że nikt nie był bardziej zaskoczony tym całym ambarasem, niż spacerowicze, biegacze i szpiedzy, którzy obserwowali całe to przedziwne zajście, które miało miejsce w St. James's Park.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 A w każdym razie tak sobie powiedział: że się wziął w garść i jest gotów, by stawić czoła konsekwencjom własnych, haniebnych przewinień. Tak po prawdzie, to nie bardzo miał ochotę na branie odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek, ale... _Wdech i wydech, Azirafelu!_ – powiedział sobie w duchu i kontynuował...

2 W którymś momencie akcji, okulary Crowleya trafił szlag. Zniknęły, roztrzaskały się, pewnie i po nich. Najprawdopodobniej stało się to podczas masakry w sklepie z książkami. Całkiem możliwe zresztą, że miał je teraz w swym posiadaniu pewien przerośnięty fikus.

3 Nie tylko Azirafel zapomniał, by panować nad odruchami ludzkiego ciała.

 


	8. Sploty się zacieśniają

Azirafel i Crowley trafili nieopodal zrujnowanej księgarni na Soho. Cała ulica była zmasakrowana. Woda tryskała z popękanych rur, które coś siłą wyrwało z ziemi. Anioł spojrzał na swój sklep z rozpaczą, ale nie miał czasu użalać się nad sobą, bo świat dookoła był w opłakanym stanie. Tuż obok księgarni leżał przewrócony i zmasakrowany Bentley Crowleya.

– Nie! – jęknął demon. – Tylko nie to. Znowu. Myślisz, że Adama uda się namówić, żeby mi go jeszcze raz poskładał? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Azirafel zmarszczył brwi:

– Wątpię – stwierdził i rozejrzał się dookoła. Rośliny wyraźnie opuściły teren. Były gdzieś indziej, a sądząc po gwarze i alarmach, nie mogły być daleko. Anioł przygryzł dolną wargę: – Jak myślisz, co one knują? – zapytał.

– A niby skąd mam wiedzieć?

– To twoje rośliny!

– O, nie! – Crowley pogroził Azirafelowi gestem. – Nie zwalisz na mnie odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało! To teraz także twoje rośliny!

– Czyżby? – fuknął anioł urażony. – Trzeba było ich nie zastraszać, to nic by się nie stało!

– Gdy były zastraszone nic się nigdy nie działo! – warknął Crowley. – To ty im namieszałeś w chloroplastach czy cokolwiek mają rośliny!

Azirafel wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech:

– Masz rację – powiedział spokojnie. – Masz rację i przepraszam...

– Powtórz, bo nie dosłyszałem...

Anioł rzucił demonowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie:

– Nie ma czasu na kłótnie – zdecydował. – Zobacz, co się stało ze światem przez nasz układ!

Crowley objął wzrokiem zdewastowane budynki, samochody z powybijanymi szybami i pojedynczych przechodniów, spieszących gdzieś, byle daleko od centrum.

Demon przytaknął:

– I jeszcze nasi się w to wtrącili – mruknął. – My? Parą? Dasz wiarę? Słowo daję, jeżeli to tego się tak bałem, to jestem zażenowany całą naszą hecą z układem!

– Rany boskie! – zawołał Azirafel. – Przecież, jak oni zbiorą oddziały to będziemy mieć drugą Apokalipsę!

– Racja – syknął Crowley, drapiąc się po głowie. – Dobra, to może, bo ja wiem, idźmy do tych roślin i spróbujmy trochę _pocudować_? Skoro to my odpowiadamy za tą sytuację, to może nam uda się ją też połatać? Chyba, że jedziemy po jedenastoletniego Antychrysta i modlimy się, żeby miał jeszcze moc?

Azirafel pokręcił przecząco głową:

– Tym razem poradzimy sobie bez pomocy Adama – uznał. – A w ogóle to o co chodzi z tym, że nas nie było podczas „tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-obie-zzztrony-zzzgodziły-zzzię-nigdy-więcej-nie-wzzzpominać”? – zapytał anioł, parodiując Belzebuba.

– Chyba wiem, ale wyjaśnię ci potem, bo teraz... – Crowley uklęknął przy wraku swojego auta. – Teraz trzeba wrócić do normalnych środków transportu i jechać tam, gdzie najgłośniej krzyczą!

Azirafel spojrzał na dziurawą jezdnię:

– Ale ulice są...

– To je ulecz! – syknął demon, gdy szyby Bentleya składały się z kawałków, a blacha z jękiem prostowała się na ich oczach.

Anioł spojrzał na Crowleya nieprzekonany, a demon przewrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony:

– Chwilowo nikt cię nie wyśle do kąta za nadprogramowe cuda, słowo! Mają inne zmartwienia na głowie.

Anioł wzruszył ramionami, a ulica nagle była cała i zdrowa, prosta, asfaltowa i bardzo zwyczajna. Przechodnie, będący świadkami cudu zaczęli mamrotać i przyspieszyli. Ktoś coś krzyknął, ale Azirafela i Crowleya już nie było – obaj wpakowali się do czarnego samochodu, który pognał przed siebie z zawrotną prędkością.

 

***

 

Anielskie zastępy i demoniczne szeregi spotkały się na Picadilly Circus, czyli tam, gdzie fikusy, aloesy, bluszcze i inne mniejszości zielone wyraźnie urządziły sobie bazę. Budynki całkowicie utonęły pod ciężarem gałęzi, liści i kolców. Nic nie wyglądało jak Londyn, bo wszystko przypominało afrykański busz. Nawet ludzie zachowywali się jak zwierzęta: darli się, płakali i wydawali dziwaczne odgłosy. Była tam ponadto policja, nosząca na głowach idiotyczne garnki i straż pożarna, która bezskutecznie usiłowała porozcinać olbrzymie kłącza. Alarmy, oczywiście, też były i wyły jak szalone. Gdzieś na uboczu stała jeszcze karetka pogotowia, pełniąc funkcję polowego szpitala. Ogólne wrażenie było dość szokujące.

Gabriel i Belzebub szli ramię w ramię, a za nimi maszerowały niewielkie oddziały ich wojsk. Nie mogło być ich wszystkich więcej niż czterystu. Armie roztrącały ludzi, taranowały ich bezlitośnie, parły naprzód.

– Ludzzziki! – ucieszyła się Belzebub na widok szefa wojsk, który już przeciskał się w ich stronę w otoczeniu uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

– Owszem – zgodził się pogodnie Gabriel. – Ludziki!

Przed największym skupiskiem pnączy, na środku placu ustawione były barykady, a za ich stalowymi zębami wojskowi kłócili się z policjantami, policjanci zaś ze strażą. Chyba nikt nie wiedział, kto ma nad kim władzę. Niezniszczalne pnącza, uliczni krzykacze i wyjące syreny wyraźnie nie ułatwiały służbom podjęcia decyzji na temat tego, kto dowodzi, a kto ma siedzieć cicho. Gdy jednak połączone bandy Gabriela i Belzebuba zmaterializowały się znikąd i dobrnęły do ciasnego kręgu służb porządkowych, wojsko wyraźnie przejęło inicjatywę.

– ODSUNĄĆ SIĘ! – rozkazał dowódca wojsk, mężczyzna o krótkich, najeżonych włosach. – Teren znajduje się pod jurysdykcją wojsk!

– I policji! – wrzasnął oficer w czarnym uniformie.

– I STRAŻY POŻARNEJ! – dodał wąsaty zwierzchnik straży przez ogromny, żółty megafon.

Wojskowy zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, wyraźnie naburmuszony, ale nie skomentował zachowań pozostałych dowódców. Burknął coś pod nosem i kontynuował:

– To nie miejsce na manifestacje! – oświadczył, mierząc podejrzliwym spojrzeniem dwie bandy: białą i schludną oraz czarną i potarganą1.

– PROSZĘ SIĘ ROZEJŚĆ! – zakomenderował przez megafon dowódca straży pożarnej.

Gabriel lekko zmarszczył brwi. Belzebub wyszczerzyła w uśmiechu swoje nie całkiem ludzkie zęby.

– Na mój sygnał! – zawołał do swoich wojsk archanioł.

– Na mój zzzygnał! – zawtórowała mu książę Piekieł.

Wojskowi zgromadzeni wokół dowódcy przeładowali broń, policjanci wyciągnęli pistolety, straż pożarna uzbroiła się w okamgnieniu w węże do gaszenia pożarów.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 W duszy pomyślał, że to na pewno są dwa, połączone gangi: bezdomnych oraz chrześcijańskich fundamentalistów. Albo może bezdomnych i bogatych dobroczyńców? A może to sataniści? Goci? I jakiś religijny guru ze świtą? A niech ich wszystkich piorun strzeli!

 


	9. Połączone siły Nieba i Piekła

Nagle, gdzieś w oddali dał się słyszeć osobliwy łoskot. Wszyscy zebrani zamarli. Dało się słyszeć coś jakby... dudnienie? Tak! Dudnienie naprawiającej się cudownie jezdni, potem był pisk opon, a na koniec z głośnika zawył, narastający z każdą sekundą śpiew Freddiego Mercury'ego:

 

WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEENDS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTIIING 'TIL THE EEEND! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOOOSERS 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONS... OF THE WOOORLD!

 

– Zzzo to jezzzt? – wymamrotała zbita z tropu Belzebub.

– O, nie! To znowu oni! – jęknął załamany Gabriel, gdy zza zakrętu wyjechał czarny Bentley Crowleya spowity kłębami pyłu.

Auto bezceremonialnie wpakowało się w połączone siły Piekła i Nieba. Oczywiście, nikomu nic się nie stało, bo ani demony, ani anioły nie cierpią na brak instynktu samozachowawczego. Oddziały rozstąpiły się, a zabytkowy samochód zahamował, wzbijając jeszcze większy kłąb pyłu, niż dotychczas.

– Czołem! – powitał zebranych Anthony J. Crowley, wypełzając z Bentleya, niczym prawdziwy wąż.

Azirafel, który wydobył się z przeciwległej strony auta, pomachał zebranym dystyngowanym gestem dłoni i uraczył wszystkich uprzejmym uśmiechem.

– Wynoście się! – warknął Gabriel. – Nie było was podczas Apokalipsy...

Belzebub chrząknęła wymownie.

– Nie było was podczas tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać – sprostował archanioł. – Więc i teraz obejdzie się bez was!

– Jesteśmy innego zdania – stwierdził grzecznie Azirafel, splatając dłonie na podołku.

– Idźcie robić te swoje bezeceństwa gdzie indziej! Zejdźcie mi z oczu! – rozkazał Gabriel, znajdując się wyraźnie na skraju furii. – Dość już zrobiliście, nie widzicie? To wszystko jest wasza wina!

– Wiemy – zgodził się Azirafel. – I tylko my możemy temu zaradzić.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że połączone siły Nieba i Piekła nie poradzą sobie z niesforną sałatą, a wy tak? – archanioł parsknął. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – krzyknął i zwrócił się do swoich wojsk: – Na mój sygnał!

Belzebub także uniosła dłoń.

– Chwila! Moment! – zawołał Crowley, ładując się między archanioła a jego wojsko. – Co wy chcecie zrobić?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – Gabriel zamrugał zaskoczony. – Nie chcą zejść mi z drogi, więc ich usuniemy, a potem zajmiemy się całą resztą!

– Ale przecież nie musicie tego robić – wydukał zszokowany Azirafel, po czym pstryknął palcami, a wojsko, policja, straż, wszyscy przechodnie, dzieci i zwierzęta padły bez zmysłów na ziemię. – Widzisz? Słodko sobie śpią. Jak aniołki.

– Mięczak z ciebie – mruknął archanioł. – Zawsze tak uważałem.

– Ale przynajmniej nie morderca – uznał Crowley, wzruszając ramionami.

– Zzzo terazzz? – zapytała zbita z tropu Belzebub, a tymczasem połączone oddziały Piekła i Nieba zaczęły się mieszać, szeptać i szeleścić jak las na wietrze.

– Teraz my pójdziemy porozmawiać z szefem – oznajmił pogodnie Azirafel.

– Z szefem? – zdziwił się Gabriel.

– Z fikusem – wyjaśnił anioł. – On tu chyba dowodzi. A jest tam... – wskazał na najbardziej zarośnięty budynek za barykadą.

– My to zaczęliśmy – stwierdził Crowley. – My to skończymy.

– Nie udzieliłem wam pozwolenia – warknął Gabriel, chwytając Azirafela za ramię.

– Ja go udzzzielam – oświadczyła Belzebub.

Archanioł spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem:

– Nie masz prawa decydować o Azirafelu. To mój podwładny.

Belzebub uśmiechnęła się złośliwie:

– Terazz jesteźźmy połączonymi zziłami Piekła i Nieba – stwierdziła. – Mam takie zzamo prawo dezzydować o Azzirafelu, jak ty o Crowleyu.

Gabriel wybałuszył oczy na podobną zuchwałość ze strony sojusznika:

– W takim razie ja zabraniam iść tam i Azirafelowi, i demonowi! – zdecydował.

– A ja im obu pozzzwalam – ogłosiła Belzebub.

– Nie możesz tak robić! – warknął Gabriel i dodał półgębkiem: – Upokarzasz nas przed podwładnymi, Belzebubie!

– Zzzgódź się ze mną to przezzztanę cię upokarzać – zaproponowała Belzebub.

Gabriel zacisnął szczękę i zrobił bojową minę, ale, gdy odwrócił się do Crowleya i Azirafela miał już na twarzy przymilny, sztuczny uśmieszek:

– Na co czekacie? – zapytał głosem słodkim jak wata cukrowa.

Anioł i demon pospiesznie oddalili się od Gabriela i ruszyli w stronę fikusa.

– Macie jedną szanzzzę! – zawołała za nimi Belzebub.

– Potem wkraczamy tam my! – dodał Gabriel.

 

***

 

Azirafel i Crowley zapuścili się w żywy gąszcz. Wszystko wokół nich oddychało. Kątem oka dostrzegali nieustannie jakieś poruszenie, ale, gdy się odwracali nic tam nie było.

– Po namyśle nie jestem wcale pewny, czy zapuszczanie się tu było takim dobrym pomysłem – szepnął Azirafel, rozglądając się z niepokojem.

– Ani ja – zgodził się cicho Crowley. – Ale, być może, jeżeli nam się uda, to unikniemy kary. Wiesz, zrównoważymy szalę i wyzerują nasz rejestr.

– Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? – zapytał zaskoczony Azirafel.

– A co innego mi pozostaje? – demon spojrzał na anioła wyjątkowo spłoszonym wzrokiem.

Azirafel przytaknął nerwowo i ruszyli dalej, szukając centrum wszelkiej roślinności.

 

***

 

Tymczasem na zewnątrz panowała osobliwa atmosfera. Rośliny były dziwnie spokojne. Ludzie pochrapywali, zwinięci w kłębki na betonie. Alarmy przestały wyć. Tylko anioły i demony prowadzili ze sobą potajemne dyskusje, nie wiedząc za bardzo, czy im wolno rozmawiać ze stroną przeciwną czy nie... Stąd dyskrecja. Jednak ani szeregowe siły dobra, ani zła nie były szczególnie bystre, więc, oczywiście, Gabriel i Belzebub wszystko słyszeli.

– Imbecyle – wycedził archanioł.

– Hm? – mruknęła Belzebub.

– Nasi – wyjaśnił Gabriel. – Nie widzisz? Gadają ze sobą! Mam ochotę im zabronić. Powinniśmy im zabronić? Dlaczego anioły gadają z demonami? Z własnej woli? Czemu nie rozmawiają między sobą?

Belzebub spojrzała na archanioła z politowaniem:

– Też mnie to zastanawia – powiedziała bardzo wyraźnie, jak na jej standardy.

Gabriel wyraźnie nie zrozumiał aluzji, bo kontynuował biadolenie zupełnie niezrażony:

– Masz ci los! – gadał po cichu. – Jeszcze chwila i będziemy tu mieli samych Azirafelów i Crowleyów!

Książę Piekieł już otwierała usta, by dosadnie skomentować sytuację, gdy nagle rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk syreny i zza zakrętu wyjechały ciężarówki pełne żołnierzy!

– TO UZBROJENI TERRORYŚCI, DYSPONUJĄCY NIEZNANĄ BRONIĄ! – ogłosił ktoś przez megafon. – MUSICIE BYĆ BEZLITOŚNI!

Z ciężarówki wysypali się tłumnie ludzie w mundurach z bronią i runęli w kierunku połączonych sił Nieba i Piekła.

Gabriel i Belzebub w ułamku sekundy doprowadzili swoje oddziały do porządku:

– Nie dajcie się zastrzelić! – upomniał swoich archanioł.

– Możecie ich gryźć! – dała przyzwolenie książę.

Połączone siły Nieba i Piekła ruszyły do boju.

 

***

 


	10. Raz! Dwa! TRZY!

Gdzieś dało się słyszeć huk, jakby ktoś cisną w ścianę wozem terenowym.

– Co to? – zapytał zaniepokojony Azirafel.

– Myślę, że ludzie wysłali posiłki – odparł Crowley.

– O, nie! Musimy... – anioł zatrzymał się nagle. – Musimy wracać! Oni ich pozabijają!

„Oni” oznaczało oczywiście zjednoczone siły Nieba i Piekła, a nie ludzi. Ludzie nie mieli w tym starciu żadnych szans, choć ich przeciwnicy byli uzbrojeni w miecze oraz sztylety i nie mieli broni palnej, ani kuloodpornych kamizelek.

Demon cofnął się, złapał anioła za łokieć i pociągnął go delikatnie do przodu:

– Musimy uporać się z roślinami – stwierdził Crowley. – Jak najszybciej! To zdążymy może ocalić kogoś, kogokolwiek! Te doniczkowe zmory w każdej chwili mogą przypuścić kolejny atak! Czy ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Ludzie strzelają, demony i anioły dokonują cudów na niemożliwą skalę, rośliny przewracają samochody!

– Koniec świata – jęknął Azirafel i ruszył posłusznie do przodu.

 

***

 

Demony ciskały ludźmi o ściany dla zabawy, anioły przenosiły ich zaś na najwyższe budynki, by patrzeć, jak bezradnie biegają po dachach. Ktoś rzucił ciężarówką o ścianę budynku, ktoś podpalił asfalt. Anioły śmiały się jak opętane, przybijając demonom piątki.

– WEZWAĆ POSIŁKI – ryczał megafon. – WPROWADZIĆ STAN WYJĄTKOWY! AAA! ODWRÓT! ODWRÓT!

Gabriel zaś i Belzebub stali na uboczu, spokojnie obserwując otaczającą ich rzeź.

– Ciekawe czy ktoś umrze? – zastanowił się na głos archanioł.

– Gdyby tu był ten twój Azzzirafel, to po prostu by ich uźźźpił – odparła Belzebub, spoglądając beznamiętnie w dal.

– Ale go tu nie ma – odparł ze śmiechem Gabriel.

 

***

 

Tymczasem anioł i demon przedarli się przez puszczę do centrum zieloności, czyli tam, gdzie zwijały się i prostowały gałęzie, gdzie żywy puls był niemalże wyczuwalny, gdzie nie było światła, tylko jaskinia z liści, gałęzi i korzeni. Fikus zareagował wówczas na ich obecność od razu, obudził się z odrętwienia, a jego długie macki ruszyły w stronę demona. Azirafel bez chwili wahania stanął między rośliną a przyjacielem:

– Spokojnie! Tylko spokojnie! – zawołał, unosząc ręce w pokojowym geście. – Przybywamy w pokoju, Fikusie!

Fikus zatrzymał się, spróbował obejść Azirafela z jednej strony, z drugiej strony i dotrzeć do Crowleya, ale nie udało mu się to. Anioł był dobry w pilnowaniu1.

Demon wychynął znad ramienia Azirafela:

– Roślino – zaczął niepewnie, kaszlnął, chrząknął i poprawił się: – fikusie... Em... _Kolego!_

Anioł skrzywił się przy tym ostatnim, a roślina poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Czego życzyłbyś sobie w zamian za powrót do doniczki? – zapytał Crowley. – Jesteśmy gotowi podjąć pertraktacje! Em... – demon spojrzał na anioła, ale nie znalazł na jego twarzy żadnej podpowiedzi. – Żeby nic, nikomu się już nie stało! Jak możemy zadośćuczynić za... Niewłaściwe traktowanie?

Fikus w odpowiedzi sprężył się, zwinął, rozwinął i ponownie przypuścił atak, którego celem wyraźnie był Crowley. Azirafel kontynuował uparte pilnowanie.

– Nie ma nic, czego byś pragnął? – zapytał niepewnie anioł, zasłaniając zwiniętego za swoimi plecami demona.

Roślina zignorowała byt nadnaturalny i wyraźnie zaczęła się niecierpliwić, bo grube pnącza, które dotychczas tworzyły ściany przedziwnego, zamkniętego buszu, zaczęły się poruszać, wybudzać.

– Oj, nie dobrze – syknął Crowley. – Będzie atakował. Już po nas.

– Zmiana strategii – zgodził się Azirafel i chwycił dłoń demona. – Na trzy łączymy siły i kasujemy go.

Crowley spojrzał na pulchne palce anioła splecione z własnymi i zrobił minę pełną niewysłowionego niezadowolenia:

– Ale ja nie chcę kasować mojej rośliny! Chcę tylko, żeby wróciła do doniczki i, żebym znowu mógł jej grozić! – jęknął demon.

Azirafel westchnął:

– Nie ma czasu na sentymenty, Crowley! – oświadczył, ale mina demona była tak żałosna, że niemal zaklął pod nosem. – Dobra! – zawołał, wyraźnie dając za wygraną. – Na trzy obaj myślimy o wszystkich twoich roślinach w doniczkach, normalnych rozmiarów i absolutnie niepamiętających, że mogą urosnąć i rozwalić Londyn. Może być?

Crowley przytaknął.

– Raz! – krzyknął anioł, obserwując jak pnącza szykują się do ataku. – Dwa! – dłoń demona zacisnęła się niemal boleśnie na jego własnej. – TRZY!

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Chyba, że chodziło o Wschodnią Bramę Edenu. Tam nieźle nawalił. Nikt jednak go za to nie ukarał, czyli chyba tak miało być.

 


	11. Odwrót!

– Latająca ciężarówka numer trzy! – zawołała wesoło Gabriel, jakby właśnie jego ulubiona drużyna strzeliła bramkę. – Czekam na te... Em... _helikoptery_! Facet z megafonem mówił, że niedługo je przyślą!

Belzebub spojrzała na archanioła tak, jak się spogląda na nadmiernie podekscytowanego pięciolatka, ale uśmiechnęła się, obserwując oddziały aniołów i demonów, które biegały wte i wewte, wyły, siały postrach i rzucały przedmiotami. Jak do tej pory żaden człowiek nie ucierpiał.

Jak to możliwe, ktoś mógłby zapytać? Otóż, istotny nadnaturalne tylko się bawiły. Gdyby zaczęły walczyć na poważnie, to po ludziach nie zostałby nawet ślad. No, ale po co niby komu taka zabawa, gdzie zabawki ulegają nieodwracalnemu uszkodzeniu? O wiele zabawniej było gryźć wojskowych w łydki, pstryknięciem palców pozbawiać ich ubrań, a ruchem ręki żonglować samochodami.

– Gabrielu – zaczęła Belzebub, spoglądając na wesoły harmider. – Spójrz na nich.

– Patrzę, patrzę – przytaknął ochoczo archanioł. – PRZYLEJ MU, DAGON! – zawołał, widząc Władcę Much, która polewała grupę ludzi wężem strażackim.

– Czy nie zauważyłeś, że anioły i demony się spoufalają? – zapytała.

Gabriel spoważniał, spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony:

– Musisz psuć mi zabawę? – burknął. – Jeszcze nawet nie wymyśliłem, jak zdelegalizować ten proceder, żebyśmy mogli ukarać Azirafela i demona Crowleya, a ty mi tu wyjeżdżasz z obserwacjami tego typu? Gdybym tak myślał, to musiałbym ukarać ich wszystkich!

Belzebub westchnęła zmęczona:

– Wiesz, co? – zaczęła. – Mam to gdzieś, archaniele! Chcą się przyjaźnić? Niech się przyjaźnią. Tylko niech wykonują swoją robotę, a życie prywatne należy do nich.

– Co, proszę? – Gabriel zamrugał zszokowany. – Pozwalać na takie obrzydliwe...

Archanioł nie zdążył powiedzieć, co uważa za obrzydliwe1, bo za ich plecami, od strony zielonej góry gałęzi, rozległ się tupot nóg. Najpierw pojawił się patykowaty Crowley, który sadził w biegu olbrzymie susy swoimi długaśnymi nogami, a potem wytoczył się zasapany Azirafel, który w biegu przypominał spłoszoną, otyłą baletnicę.

– W NOGI! – wrzasnął Crowley, mijając ich i lecąc w stronę beztrosko zabawiających się aniołów i demonów, które chyba urządziły sobie właśnie zakład o to, ile wozów straży pożarnej da się ustawić jeden na drugim, bez przewracania, tak zbudowanej wieży.

– UCIEKAJCIE! – krzyknął Azirafel, pędząc za Crowleyem i wymachując komicznie rękami.

Gabriel spojrzał na Belzebub z pytaniem w oczach i nagle dotarło to do ich obojga. Odwrócili się w porę, by zobaczyć, odrywającego się od ściany budynku i człapiącego w ich stronę fikusa.

Archanioł bez słowa chwycił księcia Piekieł za rękę i pociągnął za sobą2:

– WSZYSCY W NOGI! STOP! STOP! ODWRÓT! – wołał do poddanych.

– ZZZARZĄDZZZAM ODWRÓT! – wołała symultanicznie Belzebub.

Przerażeni, skonsternowani dowódcy wojska też szybko pojęli, że sytuacja nie stała się lepsza przez to, że oprawcy zaczęli uciekać. To tylko oznaczało, że pojawił się gorszy oprawca: fikus-morderca, do którego szybko zaczęły dołączać bluszcze i inne chaszcze, czające się do tej pory spokojnie w uliczkach, alejkach i kanałach ściekowych.

DUM. DUM. DUM.

Asfalt znów był w strzępach, budynki waliły się, a Azirafel w biegu teleportował śpiących ludzi z ulicy na dachy domów.

Demony, anioły i ludzie biegli przed siebie i wszyscy w tym pędzie zupełnie się od siebie nie różnili. Wszyscy panikowali, krzyczeli, choć, jeżeli chodzi o demony, to niektóre się przy tym śmiały. Głównie z przerażenia. Zresztą to demony. Wiele z nich miało nierówno pod sufitem. Anioły zaś mają z reguły bardzo równe sufity, co naturalnie sprawia, że ich stabilność psychiczna oparta jest głównie na nieustannym represjonowaniu naturalnych instynktów. One więc się nie śmiały. Bardzo chciały, ale były zbyt zrepresjonowane, by tego dokonać.

Azirafel i Crowley próbowali dostać się do Bentleya, ale, oczywiście, w międzyczasie, auto znowu wyparowało, leżało gdzieś na poboczu i nie nadawało się do ucieczki. Na cuda zaś nie było czasu.

– Znowu, znowu, znowu! Cholera! – wyjęczał Crowley na widok samochodu w opłakanym stanie.

– Nie gadaj! – krzyknął Azirafel w biegu. – Gdy się biega, to trzeba... dbać... o oddech! Oddech jest bardzo ważny! Nie... trać... oddechu!

– Pomaga ci to? – syknął demon. – Nie chcę ci psuć humoru, ale biegniesz najwolniej! – Crowley złapał anioła za rękę. – Przyspiesz! Rusz swoje ciało i biegnij!

– Kiedy ono nie jest w jest stworzone do biegania... Ach! – sapnął Azirafel.

– Za dużo ciastek, aniele! – stwierdził Crowley, ciągnąc za sobą niebiański balast.

– Do... kąd... my... bie... gnie... my?! – wysapał z trudem anioł.

– Nie wiem! – odkrzyknął mu Crowley. – Tam gdzie oni! – wskazał na Gabriela i Belzebuba, którzy szybko ich wyprzedzili i pędzili teraz na czele anielsko-demoniczno-ludzkiego maratonu przeciw roślinom doniczkowym.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Choć możemy się domyślić, znając go już trochę. Myślę, że chciał powiedzieć: „bezeceństwa”, albo może „nieprzyzwoitości”, albo jakąś inną świętoszkowatą frazę, może nawet coś o Sodomie, Gomorze, doprawianiu potraw itd.

2 Swoją drogą to ciekawe, że umysły istot nadprzyrodzonych w sytuacjach kryzysowych działają bardzo podobnie do ludzkich. Zamiast bowiem zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię czy też ulecieć do Nieba, wszystkie kreatury nie z tej ziemi postanowiły użyć swoich ludzkich odnóży i biec przed siebie.

 


	12. Biedny Hastur!

Klęska Crowleya i Azirafela w starciu z fikusem zaskoczyła ich oboje. Jak się okazało, nawet ich połączone siły były na nic w starciu z siłami zielonej rebelii. Być może stało się tak dlatego, że byli zupełnie niekompetentni, a być może dlatego, że rośliny w międzyczasie rozwinęły wyobraźnię i nie dały się już sprowadzić do doniczek. Możliwe też, że był jakiś inny powód. Jaki? Próżno zgadywać!

Świat znowu walił się wszystkim na głowy, tonąc w krzyku, tupocie setek nóg najprzeróżniejszych istot oraz huku wściekłych roślin, które niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze.

– KONIEC ŚWIATA! KONIEC! – jak trafnie zauważył facet z tekturowym transparentem, tupocząc wraz z innymi1.

Albo, jak słusznie zauważył dowódca ludzkich wojsk:

– O, KURWA!

Była jednak pewna kreatura, która za nic miała końce świata, bratających się ze sobą wrogów, hipokrytów, układy, alarmy i rośliny. Kreatura, która nie zastanawiałaby się nad chaosem narracyjnym tej historii, na tym, czemu Gabriel i Belzebub w ogóle wezwali swoje oddziały, dlaczego nadnaturalne istoty po prostu nie wyparowały zamiast biec, jak śmiertelnicy... Nie. Była to kreatura, której już od dawna było absolutnie wszystko jedno.

Gdy Belzebub, Gabriel, Crowley, Azirafel i połączone armie aniołów, ludzi i demonów gnały przed siebie na ślepo, a helikoptery, na które tak cieszył się archanioł, już wirowały im nad głowami, on był nieopodal. Wygramolił się na powierzchnię wraz z oddziałem demonów, jednak nie został, by bawić się w ustawianie wieży z wozów strażackich.

Był zajęty. Miał o wiele ważniejszą misję. Nie jakieś tam końce świata. Nie. Musiał odnaleźć zgubione lizaki. TO BYŁO WAŻNE.

Hastur człapał wzdłuż zdemolowanych, opustoszałych ulic Londynu, siąpiąc smętnie i wlepiając wzrok w asfalt.

– Zgubiłem je, zgubiłem, cholera, zgubiłem – mamrotał do siebie, drepcząc w kółko nieopodal baru mlecznego na Soho. – W Mayfair ich nie ma. Tu ich nie ma. Gdzie one są?

Zasiąpił nagle wyjątkowo potężnie:

– Nie ma ich – uznał ponuro, wycierając zasmarkany nos rękawem. – Jego też nie ma i nie wiem, gdzie poszedł. Nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam. Nie wiem.

Odkąd zniknął Ligur, Hastur już nie był tym samym demonem. Każdy, szanujący się psychoterapeuta zdiagnozowałby u niego głęboką depresję. No, ale w Piekle nie było szanujących się psychoterapeutów, a więc nikt go nie zdiagnozował.

Hastur leczył się sam, choć nie wiedział nawet, że coś mu dolegało2. Nieustannie okradał dzieci z lizaków, potem gubił lizaki i szukał lizaków. Tak mijały mu dni. Co jakiś czas też smarkał i siąpił. Nigdy wprawdzie nie był wesołkiem, jednak niegdyś wiele rzeczy dawało mu radość. Kiedyś uwielbiał palić, wodzić na pokuszenie, straszyć ludzi w Halloween tak, że trafiali na ostry dyżur, a najbardziej lubił okradać dzieci z Ligurem. No, ale te czasy minęły.

Zostały mu tylko lizaki.

Biedny Hastur!

Nie wiedział nawet, jaką rolę przyjdzie mu odegrać w wydarzeniach, które były tuż za zakrętem...

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Nie, też nie wiem, skąd on się wziął i, jak to robił, że zawsze był w centrum akcji. Ludzie z tekturowymi transparentami już tak mają. Zawsze są tam gdzie jest hałas i są tam po to, by ów hałas wzmacniać.

2 Wiedziały o tym jednak wszystkie inne demony i zgodnie uznały, że nawet, jak na standardy Piekła, Hastur jest wyjątkowo niezrównoważony i należy go w miarę możliwości unikać.

 


	13. Fikus i demon

Gabriel i Belzebub wysforowali się na prowadzenie. Okazało się, że oboje mogą się poszczycić posiadaniem lepszej kondycji fizycznej niż reszta demonów i aniołów. Najgorsi pod tym względem byli Crowley i Azirafel, którzy wylądowali na samym końcu maratonu, głównie dlatego, że anioł, średnio co kilka minut, groził, że umrze, pozostawi ciało i trafi do Nieba, na co, Crowley mu nie pozwalał i ciągnął go za sobą z uporem godnym najbardziej upartego z osłów.

Archanioł zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a więc książę Piekieł też przystanęła.

– Mamy dwie minuty, nie więcej – uznał Gabriel, mierząc wzrokiem dystans między roślinami na jednym końcu ulicy a ich obecną pozycją, na drugim. – Co robimy?

– Azzzirafel i Crowley nawalili! – burknęła Belzebub, upychając niesforne muchy pod swoje groteskowe nakrycie głowy.

– Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – sapnął Gabriel. – Ale tego się można było spodziewać, nie?

Belzebub przytaknęła, robiąc minę pod tytułem „taaa-w-sumie”.

– Proponuję wstrzymać wojska, zrobić z nich barykadę i ogłosić wspólny front wyobrażenia! Odcudujemy drani! – powiedział Gabriel rzeczowo.

– Obawiam zzzię, że demony nie mają wyobraźni – odparła Belzebub.

– Wiem, ale masz lepszy pomysł? – archanioł spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Powiemy im, żeby myśleli o małych roślinkach w małych doniczkach i odcudaczymy te fikusy!

– Gabrielu, ja nie wiem, czy oni wiedzzzą, zzzo to jest doniczka – szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

Archanioł spojrzał na nią, robiąc komicznie zszokowaną minę:

– Cudownie, wspaniale, to może... wyjaśnimy im? – zaproponował bez przekonania.

– Nie zdążmy – uznała książę.

Gabriel nerwowo podrapał się po głowie:

– Em, dobra, to powiemy im... Niech myślą po prostu o tym, żeby rośliny zniknęły! – zawołał takim tonem, jakby odkrył Amerykę.

– Ujdzie – stwierdziła książę Piekieł i spojrzała na nadciągającą armię. – Na trzy! – zaproponowała i odruchowo chwyciła Gabriela za rękę. Ten skrzywił się, ale nie cofnął dłoni. – Raz! Dwa! TRZY!

Armia demonów, aniołów i ludzi dotarła do nich.

– STOP!1 – krzyknęli jednocześnie Belzebub i Gabriel. Oddziały zatrzymały się, a ludzie zrobili to odruchowo razem z nimi.

– SZYBKO! ODWRÓĆCIE SIĘ! RÓBCIE BARYKADĘ I MYŚLCIE O TYM, ŻEBY ZNIKNĘŁY! – zawołał Gabriel, a wszyscy, nawet ludzie go posłuchali2.

I... nic się nie stało. Fikus rąbnął w ulicę, wyrwał kilka latarni, zmiótł dziesięć osób jednocześnie i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Istoty śmiertelne i nieśmiertelne cofały się w popłochu.

– Co terazzz?! – krzyknęła Belzebub, która właśnie poważnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak do tego doszło, że znalazła się na powierzchni z bandą demonów i aniołów, trzymała za rękę archanioła i próbowała ocalić _ludzi_ oraz _cały świat_ od smutnego końca w objęciach jakiejś mściwej stokrotki!

– Nie wiem! – oznajmił Gabriel, wzruszając ramionami. – POKONAŁY NAS ROŚLINY! MNIE! MNIE POKONAŁY PIEPRZĄCE SIĘ3 ANIOŁY I DEMONY, BAR MLECZNY, JAKIŚ UKŁAD Z CZASÓW ŚREDNIOWIECZA! MNIE! STARSZEGO NAD ZWIASTOWANIAMI, KOORDYNATORA NIEBIAŃSKICH ZASTĘPÓW!

– I archetyp despotycznego szefa, który święcie wierzy w swoją nieomylność – dokończył Azirafel pod nosem, gdy obaj z Crowleyem chowali się we wnęce koło wejścia do domu towarowego, mając dramatyzującego Gabriela po swojej prawej stronie.

– Zzzostawmy ludzzzi! – zaproponowała szybko Belzebub. – Wynoźźźmy zzzię! Niech zzzobie zzzami radzzzą! Apokalipzzza może zzzię odbyć bezzz nazzz!

– Masz na myśli to-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać? – podsunął Gabriel, obserwując jak fikus wyrzuca trójkę aniołów w powietrze.

– Nie, mam na myźźźli koniec źźźwiata, który zzzię wydarza tu i terazzz! – syknęła książę.

Gabriel już zamierzał przystać na ten pomysł, ale zagłuszył go krzyk:

– WIDZIELIŚCIE JE? – zawołał ktoś rozdzierająco.

Gabriel, Belzebub, Crowley i Azirafel, a także kilkoro bezimiennych ludzi, demonów i aniołów, odwrócili głowy. Zza zakrętu ulicy wyłonił się Hastur!

– O, nie! A on tu czego? – westchnął Gabriel.

– WIDZIELIŚCIE MOJE LIZAKI?!

Nikt się nie odezwał, wszyscy, którzy akurat nie uciekali i nie walczyli, schodzili z drogi szalonemu diukowi Piekła, gdy ten wlókł się powoli w stronę olbrzymiego, rozbisurmanionego fikusa.

– Crowley! – zawołał Azirafel. – Musimy go powstrzymać! To samobójstwo! – uznał anioł i spróbował pobiec do Hastura, ale Crowley zatrzymał go.

– Nie – powiedział demon. – Zobaczmy najpierw, co się stanie.

Hastur wyminął walczące tłumy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ominął wszystko, czym ciskał na lewo i prawo doniczkowy potwór i szedł dalej, dalej, dalej, aż nagle zatrzymał się tuż przed fikusem.

Fikus spojrzał na niego, a on spojrzał na fikusa. Roślina zamarła. Tłumy przestały hałasować. Tylko helikopter furczał gdzieś nad nimi i ktoś nadawał coś z megafonu. No i wył alarm, ale tego dnia to była norma. Nikt już nawet ich nie słyszał.

Hastur pociągnął nosem:

– A ty widziałeś moje lizaki? – zapytał fikusa.

Może było coś w tonie głosu demona, a może to była jego sylwetka, jego siąpanie i ogólna szczerość postawy4, bo roślina uspokoiła się i zamruczała jak wielki kot.

– Zgubiłem je – powiedział ponuro Hastur do fikusa. – Tak, jak zgubiłem Ligura.

Crowley zwinął się we wnęce, walcząc z nagłą falą wyrzutów sumienia5.

Fikus zamruczał.

– No – zgodził się diuk Piekieł, wyciągnął zasmarkaną dłoń i poklepał nią splątane gałęzie. – Wiem. Mi też.

I nagle stała się rzecz zupełnie niemożliwa. Roślina skurczyła się i zapadła się w sobie, jakby ją wessał jakiś niewidzialny odkurzacz. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, na asfalcie leżała malutka, poczochrana roślinka, a raczej kilka roślinek: potargany bluszcz padł bez życia przy fikusie, a leżąca o kilka stóp dalej szeflera kompletnie straciła animusz i znów była bardzo nieśmiała.

Crowley odruchowo zerwał się, by pobiec po swoją własność, ale Azirafel złapał go za łokieć i wskazał głową, sugerując w ten sposób, by obserwował.

Hastur pochylił się, wziął fikusa do rąk, schował go za pazuchę i zapadł się pod ziemię.

– Wygląda na to – szepnął Azirafel – że twoje rośliny wcale nie były wściekłe. One po prostu miały depresję.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Albo... ZZZTOP!

2 Cóż, wszyscy poza Crowleyem, któremu pękło właśnie demoniczne serce na myśl o tym, że Gabriel wydał wyrok śmierci na jego rośliny. Nikt nie mógł, oczywiście, wiedzieć, że demon nie wykonał rozkazu, co jeszcze nie oznacza, że nikt _faktycznie_ nie wiedział. Azirafel także go nie wykonał. Dobrze znał Crowleya. I jego rośliny. Osobiście żal mu było szeflery.

3 – A on znowu o przyprawianiu! – jęknął Crowley, kręcąc głową i cofając się za plecy Azirafela, by uniknąć morderczego ciosu ze strony jakiejś roślinnej macki.

4 Szczere demony – masz ci los! Do czego to doszło?!

5 W ogóle niespecjalnie podobało mu się to, co zrobił Ligurowi podczas nieudanej Apokalipsy... To jest podczas: tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać. Ligur, owszem, był draniem, ale wylewanie na bliźniego demona kubła z wodą święconą, to była paskudna zbrodnia. No, ale co miał poradzić? Wtedy to było Ligur albo Crowley, a w tym zestawieniu, Crowley zawsze wybierał Crowleya.

 


	14. To-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać

Anthony J. Crowley wpakował się w niezłą kabałę. Kabała ta była pierwszorzędna, ale przy tym tak pokręcona, że on sam nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie się zaczynała, a gdzie kończyła. Było w niej miejsce na upadek ze względu na nieprzemyślany dobór przyjaciół, było tam gdzieś i jabłko, i Ewa, był anioł, który kochał książki, były rośliny doniczkowe i liczne niesubordynacje, a także Antychryst. Tak czy owak, efekt wielowiekowych afer był taki, że demon klęczał na środku londyńskiej ulicy, zbierając truchła swoich ukochanych roślin i modląc się1 w duchu, by choć szeflerę dało się odratować.

Azirafel, ma się rozumieć, zbierał rośliny razem z nim, pocieszając go, że nie jest tak źle, że, być może, stracił tylko fikusa, ale Crowley nie słuchał. Wiedział, że było źle, bo za ich plecami Gabriel i Belzebub zawzięcie dyskutowali, odesławszy uprzednio wysoce skonsternowane oddziały do domów. Crowley był przekonany, że te rozmowy zakończą się dla niego i Azirafela bardzo niewesoło.

Wszędzie dookoła leżeli śpiący ludzie. Wojskowi ssali kciuki, policjanci przytulali się do poprzewracanych latarni, a strażacy do siebie nawzajem. Helikopter cudownie wrócił do bazy, a jego pilot, facet z bronią i typek od megafonu zupełnie nie pamiętali, jak w ogóle znaleźli się w rządowej maszynie.

Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że alarmy przestały wyć. Nie uwierzylibyście, jak szybko można przyzwyczaić się do tego okropnego wycia! Gdy więc zniknęło, wszyscy poczuli się nieswojo. W ogóle cały Londyn ucichł, jakby każdy jego mieszkaniec spał lub zaraz miał zapaść w sen. Tak też, w istocie, było.

Azirafel położył dłoń na ramieniu Crowleya w geście pod tytułem „jestem-z-tobą-nie-bój-nic”, ale zmęczenie i cień strachu zbyt wyraźnie odbijały się w oczach anioła, by to zapewnienie mogło przynieść demonowi ulgę.

Obaj wstali z klęczek równocześnie i niepocieszeni udali się w stronę zwierzchników, trzymając w dłoniach pokaźne stosy zieleniny.

– A może uciekniemy, co? – zaproponował półgębkiem Crowley, gdy byli już naprawdę blisko dyskutujących figur ich zwierzchników. – Księżyc wydaje mi się dobrą opcją. Można z niego oglądać Ziemię, choć nie serwują tam _Cheval Blanc_ , ani _crêpe_. Mógłbym po nie czasem skoczyć na dół, więc nie byłoby tak źle. Zgarnęlibyśmy kilka twoich książek, Bentleya... Może nawet zbudowalibyśmy własne miasto na księżycu, co ty na to? – gderał nerwowo demon.

– Spokojnie, mój drogi – odparł Azirafel, przerywając słowotok Crowleya. – Nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Stawimy czoło konsekwencjom naszych działań.

– Naszych działań? – fuknął Crowley. – Chyba twoich działań! Gdybyś się nauczył obsługiwać własny telefon, to nie bylibyśmy teraz w tym bagnie!

Azirafel nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo oto obaj stanęli przed karcącym obliczem sprawiedliwości. Gabriel i Belzebub mierzyli ich chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Anioł Azirafel – stwierdził Gabriel automatycznie.

– Demon Crowley – zawtórowała mu Belzebub.

– I co my mamy z wami zrobić? – archanioł podrapał się po policzku.

– Możecie nas puścić wolno, a my obiecamy poprawę – zasugerował pogodnie Azirafel, czym zyskał sobie mordercze spojrzenie obu zwierzchników.

Gabriel skrzyżował ramiona na piersi:

– Zniknęliście na całe... Em...

– To-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-zztrony-zzgodziły-zzię-nigdy-więzzej-nie-wzzpominać – podpowiedziała Belzebub.

– Tak, właśnie – przytaknął Gabriel. – Tworzycie obrzydliwy, niezdrowy związek...

Crowley uniósł palec wskazujący, chcąc dokonać sprostowania, ale książę Piekieł spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, że jakoś tak mu się odechciało. Demon zamknął usta i przełknął głośno ślinę.

– ...KOMPROMITUJĄC w ten sposób SWOICH zwierzchników – wyliczył Gabriel z naciskiem. – Odpowiadacie za zniszczenie miasta, co nie było ani w moich planach, ani w planach adwersarzy. Gdyby nie Hastur mielibyśmy poważne problemy. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co by na to Bóg powiedział! – archanioł zwrócił się do Belzebuba: – Temu całemu Hasturowi chyba należy się jakiś medal czy coś. – Książę przytaknęła. Wzrok Gabriela spoczął na Azirafelu: – A ty znowu przesadziłeś z cudami!

Anioł spojrzał na czubki swoich zakurzonych pantofli z miną, która wyrażała bezkresną skruchę2.

– Jezzt jednak mały problem – ogłosiła Belzebub, a Gabriel zacisnął dramatycznie powieki. – Zza największą zzbrodnię nie możemy wazz formalnie ukarać.

– Prawo można zmienić – wycedził archanioł, spoglądając na Belzebub z mocą całego swego niebiańskiego autorytetu.

– Szczerze? – fuknęła książę. – Nie chce mi się.

– Ty leniwa, irytująca... – syknął archanioł. – Czy ty masz pojęcie, w jakim nas to stawia świetle? Romanse aniołów i demonów – legalne? Czyś ty zwariowała? To obrzydliwe! Ohydne! To trzeba zlikwidować! Zrobić z nich – wskazał na spłoszonych Azirafela i Crowleya – przykład dla innych, żeby wiedzieli, co ich czeka, jeżeli się będą spoufalać z wrogiem! To się przecież może skończyć zdradą! Niby skąd wiesz, że ci tutaj nie przekazywali informacji sobie nawzajem?

Belzebub uśmiechnęła się złośliwie:

– To byłby źźźwietny zzzystem! Anioł przekazzzuje demonowi, demon przekazzuje aniołowi i mamy zzzytułazzzję patową! – uznała.

Archanioł zrobił krok w stronę księcia; był tak blisko, że słyszał rój much brzęczący pod jej dziwacznym kapeluszem:

– Co ty zzz... – Gabriel cofnął się o pół kroku i gwałtownie kichnął.

Belzebub spojrzała na niego, zmarszczyła brwi, sięgnęła do kieszeni kurtki i wyjęła błękitną chusteczkę. Była wymięta i pobrudzona, ale książę w ułamku sekundy wyczyściła ją do stanu nowości:

– Proszę – powiedziała, podając mu ją.

– Dziękuję – odparł Gabriel zbity z tropu, przyjmując chusteczkę i wycierając nią nos.

– HA! – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Crowley. – HIPOKRYCI!

– Co, proszę? – obruszył się Gabriel.

– Myślę, że Crowley trafił, jak to się mówi, w sedno – zaczął nieśmiało Azirafel. – Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale wydaje mi się, że...

– ... macie zze zzobą relazzję! – wybzyczał Crowley, udatnie parodiując księcia.

Archanioł i demon odskoczyli od siebie, jak dwa, ujemnie3 naładowane magnesy.

– Bzdura! – obruszył się Gabriel.

– Kłamzzztwo! – burknęła Belzebub.

– Ja na pewno nie jestem hipokrytą! – uznał archanioł. – Ona, z drugiej strony, to podejrzana istota. Czytała Biblię, wiedzieliście o tym?

Belzebub zrobiła zszokowaną minę, jakby ktoś właśnie wypaplał jej największy sekret:

– O! Tak? – warknęła, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – A ty na moich oczach jadłeźźź szarlotkę!

Azirafel zrobił wielkie oczy.

– Nie prawda! – skłamał spontanicznie Gabriel, ale był tak słaby w kłamaniu, że wszyscy od razu go przejrzeli.

– Prawda! – zaśmiała się książę. – Powiem więzzzej: zzz _makowało zzzi_!

– Powtórz to jeszcze raz demonie! – warknął archanioł i przybrał postawę obronną.

Azirafel uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście:

– Spokojnie! – zaapelował. – Tylko spokojnie! Nie ma się o co kłócić!

– Nie widzicie tego? – zapytał Crowley z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając raz na Gabriela, raz na Belzebuba. – Gabriel je szarlotkę, Belzebub czyta Biblię, Hastur ma depresję, ja i Azirafel mamy „relację”, a oddziały Nieba i Piekła... Sam widziałem! Przybijały sobie piątki i robiły wieżę z wozów strażackich!

Gabriel i Belzebub zamrugali energicznie.

– On może mieźźź razzzję – powiedziała książę, pakując dłonie do kieszeni, by pokryć zmieszanie.

Archanioł zrobił wielce nadąsaną minę:

– Być może – mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym dodał, wyraźnie sfrustrowany: – ale to niewłaściwe. Po coś istnieją dwie strony. Dwie, zupełnie oddzielne strony – żeby ludzie mieli w czym wybierać! – Gabriel zmarszczył brwi: – Zresztą... – spojrzał na Belzebub. – Gdybyście nie upadli to nie byłoby żadnego problemu!

– A więzzz to nagle jezzzt nasza wina? – książę pokręciła głową.

– No, a czyja, niby? – Gabriel wyczarował jeden ze swoich wystudiowanych uśmiechów. – Nie bylibyśmy w tym bagnie, gdyby nie to, że zaczęliście zadawać pytania!

– Owszem – zgodziła się Belzebub, wymawiając słowa głośno i wyraźnie – ale nie byłoby wówczas też ubrań, które tak lubisz, skórzanych włoskich aktówek na dokumenty, błękitnych chustek do nosa, wody kolońskiej i szarlotki!

Przez twarz archanioła przebiegł bolesny spazm na myśl o braku ukochanych wynalazków ludzkości. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że gdyby nie nastąpił podział na strony, to Crowley4 nie skusiłby Ewy, a wówczas ludzkość nie rozwinęłaby się i nikt by nie wyprodukował liliowych płaszczy, kaszmirowych szalików, aktówek ze skóry i innych takich pociesznych bzdetów. Gabriel jednak nigdy, absolutnie nigdy nie przyznawał się do omyłek. Co byłby z niego za starszy nad zwiastowaniami i koordynator niebiańskich zastępów, gdyby pozwalał wszystkim, a już szczególnie demonom, kwestionować jego nieomylny, szefowski autorytet?

Archanioł zacisnął szczękę, zmierzył wyszczerzonego Crowleya nienawistnym spojrzeniem, przeniósł je na Azirafela, by w końcu spojrzeć Belzebub w oczy i westchnąć dramatycznie:

– Oficjalnie wstrzymuję ten spór – powiedział podniosłym tonem, po czym dodał półgębkiem, kierując swe słowa do księcia: – ale z chęcią przeniosę go na grunt prywatny. Bar mleczny? Za tydzień? Ta sama godzina?

Belzebub skinęła delikatnie.

Zwierzchnicy zachowywali się tak dyskretnie, że, oczywiście, Azirafel i Crowley o wszystkim wiedzieli, wszystko słyszeli i nic nie było tajemnicą. Wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, wietrząc ułaskawienie.

Gabriel spojrzał na nich władczo:

– A, co się tyczy waszej dwójki... – zaczął. – Natychmiast przestańcie wietrzyć ułaskawienie! 

Aniołowi i demonowi miny natychmiast zrzedły.

– Uzzznajemy wazzz winnych dezzzercji z tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-obie-zzztrony-zzzgodziły-zzzię-nigdy-więzzzej-nie-wzzzpominać, bycia w relazzzji orazzz rozzzpoczęcia drugiego końzzza źźźwiata bezzz konzzzultazzzji zzz nami – wyliczyła Belzebub.

– Co macie na zzz... Em... _swoje_ usprawiedliwienie? – zapytał poważnie Gabriel. Crowley podniósł dłoń, otworzył usta, ale archanioł go ubiegł: – Nie, nie możesz dostać adwokata.

Demon zamknął usta i zgarbił się pod ciężarem własnego niezadowolenia.

Azirafel zaś najwyraźniej poczuł, że to na nim spoczywa od tej pory obowiązek obrony:

– Cóż – powiedział więc poważnie – jest nam z tego powodu bardzo przykro.

– To tyle? – zapytał Gabriel, spoglądając na Azirafela niezbyt przyjaźnie.

Crowley przekrzywił głowę:

– No i nasza Apokalipsa była lepsza od waszej, bo prawie nam się udało – uznał, ale natychmiast pożałował słów, które opuściły jego usta, bo dodał z uśmiechem: – ale wasza była o wiele ciekawsza. Lepsza narracja. Mniej konfundująca. A... w ogóle to nie da się jakoś tego skrócić? Serio? Wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać?

– TO-wydarzenie-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać – sprostowała Belzebub. – I mi zzzię podoba.

– Mi też – zgodził się Gabriel.

– Ach, okej – przytaknął Crowley, unosząc ręce. – Jak tak, to spoko.

– Uznajmy może, że, choć zdradziecko zdezerterowaliśmy z wiadomo-czego, to jako rekompensatę wywołaliśmy własne – zaproponował Azirafel pogodnie, po czym dodał jeszcze: – a „relacje” mają, jak rozumiem, dalej status otwarty, nie są nielegalne, więc za to nie możecie nas formalnie ukarać.

Gabriel i Belzebub spojrzeli na siebie:

– DOBRA – uznali zgodnie.

– I tak nie chcę już na was patrzeć – stwierdził Gabriel.

– Ani ja – przytaknęła Belzebub.

– Cudnie! Na nas już pora! – ucieszył się Crowley, chwycił pod ramię Azirafela i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę przeciwną do zwierzchników. – _Ciao_!

– Stooop! – zarządził Gabriel, zatrzymując uciekinierów w pół kroku. – Wyznaczam wam obu karę.

– Och – sapnął Azirafel niemrawo.

– Nie jesteś moim szefem – wymruczał Crowley. – No, chyba, że ty i Belzebub macie... relazzzję!

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, demon padłby trupem. No, ale nie mogły, więc nie padł.

– Gabrielu, dezzzyduj – zabzyczała Belzebub, myśląc jak to miło dla odmiany zrzucić odpowiedzialność na kogoś innego.

Archanioł uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, myśląc jak to miło mieć władzę nad wszystkimi:

– Macie posprzątać Londyn i upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie niczego pamiętał – zarządził.

Crowley i Azirafel spojrzeli na siebie. Nie było tak źle, jak myśleli – mówiły ich spojrzenia.

– Jeszcze jedno – powiedział Gabriel, ponownie powstrzymując ich odejście. – Azirafelu, jak już naprawisz z demonem miasto, to masz zakaz czynienia cudów. Do odwołania.

Anioł spojrzał na zwierzchnika wyjątkowo smętnie, ale przytaknął.

– Możecie odejźźźć – zawyrokowała Belzebub.

Anioł i demon ruszyli przed siebie.

– Zzwoją drogą – usłyszeli jeszcze za sobą słowa księcia Piekieł. – Zziekawe, zzo zzię stało z Ligurem? Wypadałoby zzrobić źźledzztwo...

– Crowley, a czy ty go czasem... – zaczął Azirafel, ale nie skończył, bo demon pociągnął go za sobą, przyspieszając gwałtownie kroku.

– Ani słowa, aniele, ani słowa – syknął Crowley.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 O ile, oczywiście, demonom wolno się było modlić.

2 W każdym razie miał nadzieję, że ją wyrażała, bo Azirafel w tym momencie był zajęty rozpaczaniem nad stanem swoich butów i spodni. Na paznokcie po prostu bał się spojrzeć, więc splótł dłonie za plecami.

3 Albo dodatnio. Wtedy też tak to działa.

4 Wówczas: Crawly. Paskudne imię! Demon wzdrygnął się na jego wspomnienie. Kojarzyło się z pełzaniem u czyichś stóp, co zupełnie nie pasowało do wizerunku buntownika, który poniekąd dlatego upadł, że nie chciał być absolutnie posłusznym i bezkrytycznym podwładnym. Ostatecznie jednak, o ironio, upadli stali się posłusznymi i bezkrytycznymi podwładnymi. Tylko szefostwo było mniej wyrozumiałe, system biegunowo odmienny, a widoki gorsze. No i hydraulika była do niczego.

 


	15. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

Anioł i demon maszerowali przez zrujnowany świat, a ludzie budzili się i bez słowa szli do pracy, domu, żon, mężów, kochanek i dzieci, psów, do klubów karate i do mlecznych barów. Londyn zaś naprawiał się cudownie; ulice prostowały się, księgarnie znów były księgarniami, a Bentley Crowleya dalej upierał się przy muzyce zespołu Queen.

Wszystkie sadzonki wróciły w końcu do doniczek, ale nikt im już nie groził, nikt też ich nie rozpieszczał. Były jednak bez wątpienia dobrze nawodnione i na tyle szczęśliwe, na ile szczęśliwe mogły być rośliny doniczkowe.

 

***

 

– A więc wszystko wróciło do normy – stwierdził Azirafel, popijając popołudniowe kakao ze swojego ulubionego kubka na zapleczu świeżo wycudowanej księgarni.

Crowley, który wylegiwał się na jego sofie przytaknął zdawkowo:

– Taaa – zgodził się.

– Jak tam rośliny? – zapytał anioł, spoglądając na przyjaciela uważnie. – Nie rozrabiają?

– Po staremu – odparł demon. – Rosną, zielenią się i nie mają pretensji o nic.

Azirafel zmarszczył brwi, przygryzł wargę, ale nic nie powiedział.

Demon nie był ślepy – zbyt dobrze znał tę konkretną Zwierzchność, żeby nie wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak:

– Co ci leży na sercu, aniele? – zapytał.

Azirafel spojrzał na swój kubek, potem na demona, potem na kubek:

– Ale nie grozisz im już, co? – zagadnął nieśmiało.

– No jasne, że nie! – zapewnił demon, a anioł rozpromienił się natychmiast. – Uczę się na błędach!

– To dobrze – stwierdził Azirafel, a potem wyprostował się w fotelu, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał: – Chwilunia! Miałeś mi powiedzieć i nie powiedziałeś! Jak to jest, że oni myślą, że zdezerterowaliśmy z Apokalipsy...

– Z tego-wydarzenia-o-którym-obie-strony-zgodziły-się-nigdy-więcej-nie-wspominać! – poprawił go demon, udając, że jest oburzony absolutnym brakiem dyplomatycznego taktu swojego pierzastego przyjaciela.

– Tak – zgodził się anioł z uśmiechem. – No i, że nie wiedzą, co się stało z tym drugim demonem, Ligurem?

Demon spojrzał na Azirafela swymi żółtymi, nieludzkimi oczami, w których igrały iskierki rozbawienia:

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? – zagadnął. Anioł zmarszczył brwi, więc Crowley kontynuował: – No, w sumie teoretyzowaliśmy, ale jednak. Adam...

– Myślisz, doprawdy, że to on wszystko wyprostował? Tak, jak księgarnię i auto?

– Jestem pewny – odparł Crowley.

– Jak sądzę, jest to jedyne racjonalne wyjaśnienie – zgodził się anioł.

– No i dobrze. Diab... Bó... KTOŚTAM wie, co by było, gdyby tego nie zrobił! Pewnie mnie utopiliby w wannie wody święconej, a ciebie spalili piekielnym ogniem, jak jakiegoś niebiańskiego szaszłyka!

Azirafel wzdrygnął się:

– Okropne! – jęknął. – Dobrze, że nasze obawy były jednak zupełnie bezpodstawne!

– Pewnie – zarechotał demon – pewnie, bo dzięki temu _tylko_ puściliśmy całe miasto z dymem i ściągnęliśmy sobie na głowy naszych zwierzchników!

– Och – zaperzył się Azirafel – przesadzasz! Miasto posklejaliśmy. No, a zwierzchnicy nie okazali się tak bezwzględni, jak moglibyśmy się tego spodziewać.

Crowley mruknął przytakująco.

Anioł westchnął po chwili:

– Nasz układ chyba nie ma już sensu, co? – zapytał.

– Raczej nie – zgodził się Crowley. – I tak było z niego więcej kłopotów, niż pożytku.

– To prawda.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Azirafel siorbał kakao, Crowley zaś zamknął oczy i myślał o... Kto wie, o czym mógł myśleć Crowley? Nikt, poza Crowleyem, a on raczej nie miał w zwyczaju dzielić się przemyśleniami z obcymi. Być może więc nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.

Ciepłe promienie popołudniowego słońca wpadały przez okno, podświetlając drobinki kurzu. Nigdzie nie wyły syreny. Fikusy nie rozdzierały budynków. Nikt nie krzyczał przez megafon. Nawet facet z transparentem gdzieś przepadł. W tle grało radio. Włączył je ktoś nieświadomie, więc grało. A co grało? Queen, oczywiście. Mogło grać coś innego, jednak wybrało Queen i nikt się temu nie sprzeciwił. Cichy głos Mercury'ego powtarzał refren _These Are the Days of Our Lives_ , potęgując tym jeszcze wszechobecne, błogie poczucie normalności.

– Wiem, że nie ma już umowy i w ogóle... – zaczął powoli Azirafel, przerywając idylliczne milczenie, ale demon nie dał mu wydukać zdania do końca:

– Wciąż możemy się spotykać, aniele – powiedział Crowley, nie otwierając oczu. – W sensie, więcej niż raz na stulecie. O ile, oczywiście, nauczysz się obsługiwać swój telefon.

Azirafel uśmiechnął się pogodnie:

– Wyśmienicie – stwierdził i pociągnął solidny łyk swojego stygnącego kakao.

– A pewnie – stwierdził Crowley leniwie. – Przecież musimy podtrzymywać tę naszą „relazzzję”!

Anioł zakrztusił się, spojrzał na demona i roześmiał się serdecznie. Nie wiadomo zupełnie dlaczego się śmiał. Po prostu śmiał się i już. Crowley zaś nie potrzebował szczególnej zachęty i wkrótce sam zaczął opętańczo rechotać.

Freddie wciąż śpiewał, kurz unosił się, a promienie słońca oświetlały ich roześmiane twarze, które niczym nie różniły się od ludzkich.

 

***

 


	16. Bar mleczny nieopodal Soho

Tymczasem, w niewielkim barze mlecznym nieopodal Soho, przesiadywała sobie bardzo osobliwa para. Przy stole siedział jakiś szef, przypuszczalnie właściciel wielomilionowej firmy logistycznej, odziany w wyśmienicie skrojony siwy płaszcz1, a miejsce u jego boku zajmowała wyjątkowo zblazowana trzydziestoletnia kobieta o czarnych, potarganych włosach i jaskrawo fioletowych trampkach z paskudnym nakryciem głowy w kształcie olbrzymiej muchy.

Dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie. O czym? Nie dało się dosłyszeć, bo byli bardzo, ale to bardzo dyskretni... Co, oczywiście, oznaczało, że wszyscy ich słyszeli!

Para debatowała o tym, czy jedzenie szarlotki jest akceptowalnym procederem, czy też nim nie jest, kłóciła się o jakiś „Układ” i wiele mówiła o „relazzzjach”, głośno śmiała się z popularności herbaty w Anglii, a także rozważała symboliczny status wina jako środka ekspresji emocji po zawarciu korzystnego interesu.

To była naprawdę osobliwa dwójka! Nikt jednak, z tych, którzy ich obserwowali, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że ten snobistyczny bogacz i roztrzepana buntowniczka są razem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

 

***

 

* * *

 

1 Brakowało mu tylko włoskiej, skórzanej aktówki, by dopełnić wizerunku. Ta jednak nigdy się nie znalazła i ów „mężczyzna” nauczył się żyć bez niej.

 

 


	17. Epilog, o który nikt nie prosił

**Epilog, o który nikt nie prosił**

 

W najciemniejszym z piekielnych lochów, w którym krople cuchnącej, zielonkawej wody nieustannie kapały z szarawego sufitu, urzędował sobie pewien demon. Nie był to jednak byle jaki demon, ale sam diuk Piekieł. Spacerował on wte i wewte po niewielkim, klaustrofobicznym wręcz, pomieszczeniu. Czasem też chrząkał i siąpił.

Na środku lochu ustawiony był stolik, na nim zaś przedpotopowy rzutnik; nie z tych, co to się je podłącza do komputera, ale taki obrazkowy, klasyczny, a w tym przypadku, także nieco zakurzony i ogólnie rozklekotany. Hasturowi jednak, mimo tych niedoskonałości, ustrojstwo bardzo się podobało. Ukradł je podstępnie z szuflady w biurku Crowleya i zamierzał bezprawnie przetrzymywać do odwołania.

Demon uśmiechnął się, zerkając na wspaniałą maszynę – zawsze chciał ją mieć! Był stuprocentowo pewny, że jego prezentacje byłyby znacznie ciekawsze, niż długie, pełne popisów wywody Crowleya na temat hiszpańskiej inkwizycji, drugiej wojny światowej czy budowy obwodnicy M25. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc – miał rację.

– Trzeba ci wiedzieć – odezwał się nagle Hastur głosem belfra – że nasza robota jest trudna.

Demon stanął, podrapał się po ropusze, która zdobiła czubek jego demonicznej głowy i kontynuował:

– Pierwsze pytanie, na jakie trzeba sobie odpowiedzieć to... – diuk Piekieł nacisnął guzik na projektorze, a na przeciwległej ścianie pojawił się świetlisty kwadrat z napisem: – SKĄD MAMY MIEĆ PEWNOŚĆ, ŻE DANE DZIECKO JEST W POSIADANIU LIZAKA?

Hastur wyprostował się:

– Otóż to! – zawołał uczenie i spojrzał na swego jedynego, pokornego słuchacza, uśmiechnął się do niego i dodał uspokajająco: – Nie martw się, Ligurze, do wszystkiego dojdziemy! Musisz tylko uważnie mnie słuchać!

Słuchacz ów, który spoczywał na niewielkim, drewnianym i nieco zmurszałym taboreciku tuż obok, zadrżał z nieskrywanej ekscytacji. W niczym nie przypominał pouczającego go demona: był mały, mieszkał w ceramicznej doniczce, miał zielone listki i, mówiąc bez ogródek, był po prostu fikusem (łac. _ficus_ ). To jednak nie oznaczało wcale, że nie mógł być też demonem. Mógł nim być bez wątpienia! Miał już nawet ambitne plany: zamierzał szybko awansować w demonicznej hierarchii i razem z Hasturem doprowadzić do kolejnego, tym razem znacznie bardziej owocnego, końca świata. Najpierw jednak musiał nauczyć się podstaw, czyli, w tym przypadku, poznać tajniki owej niełatwej sztuki okradania dzieci z lizaków.

 

*

 


End file.
